Gilmore - The Return of Jess
by Thegreenfairy52
Summary: What happens after "A Year In The Life" - The story continues as Rory learns to find herself, Lorelei learns to accept, and an old friend returns.
1. Chapter 1

As Rory and her mom sat there, the temperature suddenly dropped, a low lying, heavy wall of clouds rolled in as if an outward sign from the heavens of the sudden conflict that wedged between mother and daughter. The relationship that once left no distance between them suddenly grew a Grand Canyon sized void with the uttering of just four simple words.

Rory blinked back tears, from the sudden chill or from the revelation she was not too sure, or maybe not willing to admit it. Lorelei could barely feel were her jaw ended and the sidewalk began. The old Lorelei would have stormed down the path, jaw scraping the ground violently as she fled the conflict, to avoid it for as long as she could. This Lorelei, the "Wild" book Lorelei, took a pause. The fury, anger, disappointment, guilt, and sadness bubbled up but she held fast and breathed deep and pushed it down. Ultimately, she knew that her emotions would have to come second this time, that her grown, adult daughter needed her, like she needed her mother all those years ago. So slowly, she put her jaw back in place and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Rory's eyes glass over and she knew she had to turn into a pillar of support. The rest of her emotions could be sorted out later.

"How long have you known?" Lorelei breathed out her first question, not the one she really wanted to ask but she needed to understand how long Rory had been trying to hold herself together with the news.

"About a week," Rory slowly said, looking down, ready to absorb her mother's disappointed blow that was sure to follow.

"Oh Rory," Lorelei reached over and held her daughter tight. At this gesture, Rory could no longer hold her emotions in and started to cry. Big heaving sobs saturated her mother's shoulder. Rory was not crying because she was sad, or really upset about her current situation. She had taken enough time to figure out what she needed to do. She was confident in her current circumstance. She was not upset about any of that. She was crying tears of relief because her mother, her soulmate and best friend was on her side. She was lending a shoulder and her support, which Rory was concerned she wouldn't do. Rory was relieved she wouldn't have to worry about figuring out all of the details of being a single mom all the while having a disconnected relationship with her mom, which was her biggest fear. She needed her mom now more than ever.

"Don't worry kid, we will figure it all out. Wow, well I guess you aren't quite a kid anymore."

"It's not that mom, I am fine. I have a plan but I'm crying because I wasn't sure I would have you on this journey with me. Your support means everything in the world."

"Of course I am here for you. Come on now, it's getting cold out here, let's run into Luke's to get coffee and warm up. Wait, can you run in your condition?"

"Mom, I couldn't run in my old condition."

"Oh, right. And coffee…?"

"For right now a little is fine, although I might have to join a support group eventually."

"Right, I'll look into that."

Across town a few hours later…

Luke is wiping down the counter one last time for the day. He glances up to see Jess still sitting in the corner, reading.

"Getting ready to close up," Luke says walking in Jess' direction. "You still crashing at your mom's place? I was just wondering what you're getting ready to do now that the wedding is over and all of that. Are you going to be around visiting your mom and TJ for a while longer?"

"I was sticking around an extra couple of days just to make sure the vegetable cult isn't going to creep its way back into their lives, " Jess said with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Truthfully, I am sort of figuring out what my next move will be. I have the publishing company and that is going fairly well. The book has peaked and so now I guess I'm looking for that next thing, that next inspiration. For some reason, I feel drawn to this place, or just comfortable here."

"Yeah there is something about this kooky, twilight zone town huh?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Hey I tell you what. If it's not too twilightish for you, how about you staying here?"

"Here in Stars Hallow?"

"Here, like right here, above the dinner, like old times. It's not much but if you say you are looking for inspiration and you feel drawn to this place then maybe this is the place you should be."

"Right, well I'm not working here," Jess says pointing to the dinner "if that's what you mean. I don't have such a good track record in the hospitality industry if you recall."

"No, no, I don't mean that. I mean just live upstairs. Be inspired, write, live, run the publishing company. I'll even give you the wifi password. Plus it would be good to have you around what with these vegetable cults and killer clowns everyone is talking about. And, I can always use another stoic face around here for when Taylor parades around with his septic crusades or decorating committees or whatever."

Jess pauses and stares out the window for a bit. Is he really ready to set down roots semi-permanently in his past? Old Jess would never even think of giving this place a second glance but this Jess, this Jess longed for the systemic routine and the predictability and comforts that came with this quirky, small town. And maybe, just maybe there was another reason that this place brought electrifying excitement to his fingertips but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. He wasn't completely sure it was the right choice but what did he have to lose? A free place to stay, people he trusted, and the possibility of making headline news for fighting off killer clowns. Who would turn that down really?

He looked back up at Luke, "Yeah, ok I will take you up on the offer. I just need to head back to New York for a bit to get a few things and tie up some loose ends and I'll be back within a week."

"Hey, sounds great! We'll be so glad to have you back here."

Across town a few hours later…

Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory blasts across the tv. This looks like a regular movie night except for the void of laughter which has been replaced with defining silence and wide eyes.

Lorelei looks over at Rory, "So I think I'm almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Almost to the place where my shock and disbelief have worn off enough to actually process what has and what is about to happen. But I feel like you haven't even seen much less talked to your boyfriend, Paul lately. And even if you had, would you remember the conversatin? Which leads me to wonder if you can't even remember a conversation, would you remember s conceving with that man? Or worse yet, forget the conception, my grandchild could end up being an invisible person, like their father, just disappearing into the wind, a forgetful face, with a nondescript personality. I'll never actually know what they look like what with them being unremarkable and all… but…wait did I just say grandchild?"

"You did."

"I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm going to be a grandmother? This is all happening so fast!"

"Um actually it takes about 9 months to have a baby…"

"I just, well I mean, or I think I mean, I thought it would be different for you. I always pictured my cultured, world traveler daughter breezing into town to announce she found the right guy and we would all laugh and share some funny inside jokes and get to know each other over at least a year and then one day we would be sitting out on the gazebo and with glassy eyes you would tell me that you are getting married and would be moving somewhere very commutable to here, maybe not here exactly because your husband will work in some industry not located in Stars Hollow which would be understandable because Monty the Funeral Home director left the only decent paying vacancy in town when he retired and I understand that requires someone with a certain disposition to fill old Monty's shoes. But then, but then you would ask me out to lunch one sunny, rainbow day, months or even a year after the wedding and pull out some cheesy but not super obvious object to make me guess your news like a little rubber ducky or order me some baby carrots which you know I would never eat and then I would get it and we would laugh and cry and hold each other and that's just how it would be."

"I know mom, I never thought I would be here either but you of all people know life doesn't work out how you plan it."

"Well obviously there wasn't a lot of planning going on because somehow you got pregnant."

"Ok kind of not fair."

"Right, ok we are here now and I of all people know that trying to go back in time or wanting to go back in time to change things is a waste of time because it can never happen. So what is the plan?"

"The plan is to work my but off on the book, pimp myself out for some freelance jobs in the meantime, and maybe, just maybe consider the 9 month master's program at Hartford State. Then I can get certified and teach at Chilton while waiting for my book to become a raging best seller!"

Lorelei was unusually quiet. A long pause was not in her wordsmithing personality but she couldn't quite bring herself to say what had been burning on the tip of her tongue for hours now. She was really hoping Rory would get there but, like a joke that leaves you hanging, she was left waiting for a punchline that may or may not come. Lorelei wanted to, no needed to know who the father was. She was hoping Rory would tell her in her own time but she figured Rory's own time would be 30 minutes at most, or at least part of the initial discussion but so far, not as much as one peep.

Rory who had been droning on about a hopeful lead at a smaller website she submitted some sample writing to suddenly trailed off. She looked right at her mother's glazed over face. It was a look of confusion, of someone whose preconceived notion of another human being was suddenly just crushed. After another few seconds pass, her mom snaps back into reality and slowly raises her gaze to meet Rory's with an intense longing.

"What does she want?" Rory thought. "For her me to go back to how it was before? For the last few hours to be sucked into a black hole and disappear forever? Or maybe even possibly to be able to go back and not ever be a teen mom raising me?"

After the third question passed through Rory's head, she looks again at her mother's face. It wasn't the face of someone full of regret or sadness for the situation. It was a look of wanting, like a dog waiting for it's treat, or a person waiting to hear the punchline of a joke. There was a distinct feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop and suddenly, Rory knew that look. It was the look of a mother who wanted desperately to know who impregnated her child, who was the baby's daddy? Who was the scum bag who dared to not buy the cow and somehow got the damn milk for free? Whose seed was Rory carrying?

There was only one person who she had been intimate with that fit the timeframe required for conception. She was fairly certain she had not seen Paul during that time although could not be sure. But she knew in her heart whose child it was and she knew whose footsteps she was following in and she was hoping, more than anything else, that this life event would bring them together. She saw her mom teetering on the edge of love and support and blind rage, ready to shut everyone out. With the odds stacked against her, Rory opened her mouth.

"Mom…"

"If you are not ready to tell me you don't have to."

"But you need to know who this child came from, why their features resemble someone and why their personality fits a certain description."

Lorelei looked straight at Rory.

"It's Logan mom. Logan is the father of this child. Logan who is getting married any day now and who is off in Europe and who doesn't have real feelings for me and whose world I could never truly fit into. I realize that now. His world is part of my world yes, but only a part of it. Here, with you, in Stars Hallow is where I truly feel like I can be my authentic self. I can act like a complete nut and fit in. I can be a little sophisticated and no one bats an eye. I can sit in one spot and read for an entire day and creepily never have to take any bathroom breaks and everyone knows…that's just Rory. So you see mom, this place, this world, this is what I want for my child. It's what you gave me and it is what I am going to give to the baby. I've thought about it enough now that I know I am ready to do this on my own."

Lorelei's eyes softened. The small creases around her mouth lifted. She loved Rory's explanation and reasoning but she could not let her end there without her knowing the whole truth of the matter.

"Oh sweetie, that is great and amazing, and truly remarkable for you to have thought of but you should know. It's not going to be easy. You are not going to have anyone there with you when the baby wakes up 10 times a night. Who will you turn to when you are both sick and someone needs to make dinner? Who will be there to help change the diapers and take the kid to and from cello practice because obviously they will be a cello player. Who will give you a break when you need one and work alongside you so that you don't have to always stress out about what bills you can or can't pay that month? Who?"

"Well mom, I was hoping you could help me with some of that stuff…if you are free that is."

A puzzled look passed over Lorelei's face that was quickly replaced by a look of understanding.

"You don't know mom, but I understand how lucky I am to have you and Luke and the whole town as a support system…and yes maybe even grandma a little. We Gilmore Girls just do things in our own time you see. We move through space and time a little differently."

Lorelei smiled, trying to hold back tears. "Of course we do. Rory I will be there to support you and this child however I can. Am I angry, upset, and worried…yes but only because I wanted more of a life for you but I can see that you have lived it, that you are living it. I'm glad I get to live it alongside you."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell Logan…yeah of course…eventually."

"Eventually? Like before the 18th birthday? Or when exactly?"

"I haven't figured that out yet but I will. Now if you will excuse me I have to go pass out now, or vomit, or both…" Rory gets up to head to her room.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah"

"We're good right?"

"Yeah we're good."

Later that night...

Lorelei lays awake, staring at the ceiling. She turns the news around and around in her head. On one side of the coin was the ultimate joy and grand adventure that awaited their little Gilmore family. Tiny feet, new inside jokes to be made, new pop culture references to teach, and Emily's reaction to witness. Lorelei smiled at that thought.

But then there were the very real realities. Rory was, as far as Lorelei knew, without a boyfriend, steady job, or place to live. She knew exactly where Rory was which is why she was so scared, so disappointed, and so willing to be there for her. She would never let Rory go through this alone like her mother did. On the other hand, Lorelei worked so hard to make sure Rory didn't have the life she had and yet, there it was, the life she had put so far behind her, she worked so hard to move away from, there it was steamrolling right back into view. She let out an audible sigh. "What to do."

A grumbling comes from under the covers. The bed starts to shake. Lorelei's eyes get big and she cringes just a little.

"What to do with what? I'm almost done fixing the toaster for the pop tarts. I KNOW we need the toaster for the pop tarts. EVERY DAY about the POP TARTS!"

"Luke, no, this is…this is definitely not about pop tarts, although nar a conversation should pass by in a day that does NOT reference pop tarts, it's the joy of all existence…"

Luke squints his eyes and scowls.

"Sorry, Luke, I mean your company is also is the joy of an existence or something…"

"Thanks," Luke responds flatly.

"No, I was, I mean, I'm still trying to figure things out."

"On where to toast your pop tarts?"

"No, NO . . . It's probably the biggest thing ever in my life and it is going to just take some time to sort everything out in my head and in my heart."

"This sounds serious, what is it? Are you considering another sabbatical to a parking lot?"

"NO Luke…it's…it's Rory."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Yes!...No!...It's super complicated, like the most complicated thing ever and while I'm not sure if this is my news to tell or my life event it still affects me and I need someone to talk to about it."

Luke stares patiently at Lorelei. After a long pause and another heavy sigh Lorelie finally utters the words she didn't think she would say for a long time, and certainly not in this way or under these circumstances.

"Rory is pregnant."

Luke's eyes go from warm and understanding to large and alarmed in barely an instant.

"WHAT?! Lorelai are you sure?"

"Yes," She squeaked. "It is real, and she is in such a vulnerable place right now, and the father…"

"Yeah, where is this so called father? He better step up and handle things! He better freakin get his, hopefully stable, job having but over here and sweep Rory off her feet and build a little cottage over a brook and raise their child like the little prince or princess they will be and.."

"No Luke," Lorelei cut him off, "it's not going to be like that. At least that is not what Rory wants. And maybe what she wants is for the best I don't know."

"Oh you can't be serious…."

"But I am. I mean look at me and Rory, we made it and maybe we made it better than if I had been in a miserable relationship or marriage with Chris from the beginning. Or maybe we would have ended up better off…I have no idea! But what I do know is this is Rory's decision. This is her life, and as much as I am pained to see things end up this way…this is the way they ended up and I can't change them and neither can she. She needs me…us now. She needs us and while maybe I might not agree with some of her choices, they are still hers. Lord knows I'm not going to exude control over her like my mother did. I don't ever want to drive her away."

"Wow, acceptance and understanding…that book really helped you change courses…"

Lorelei rolls her eyes and grabs Luke's hand. "Don't get me wrong, I am still upset and mad and worried and of course I wanted a different life for my kid. She worked so hard, we both did, at a good life but for whatever reason, this seems to be the cycle we are stuck in and no one understands it or knows how to deal with it better than I do. I need to be there for her."

"Understood, no questions asked, of course we will be there for Rory."

A few days later…

Rory sits on a park bench, the weather is particularly warm for late November. She stares down as she flips through the heavy manuscript, she thinks to herself about exactly how heavy the thing is. "Geez, this thing is heavy. I'm making progress. I need to finish soon…it will take 6 months after submitting it to a decent publisher for them to review it, then the meetings on formatting and editing and then marketing and distribution and a book tour…hard to squeeze all that into a nine month period. And maybe, just maybe there will be more to write…or perhaps a second installment will have to be considered…ugh what I am thinking, let me get through this first."

But it was hard for Rory to keep her mind from wandering. It was hard to focus on lots of things these days…pregnancy brain, is that what they called it?

Across the town center..

Jess heads out from the dinner to grab some groceries from Doose's. He still has not adjusted to the twilight zone feeling of living above Luke's again. It's safe and familiar, an odd combination for him to crave but it is exactly what his soul seems to need right now. A slight breeze brushes past him and he turns his head to follow it, across the center of town, by the gazebo, he makes out a familiar figure sitting on a bench, reading. A small feeling of panic washes over him, his hands clam up but only momentarily.

"Nervous, no, it's just Rory." He brushes it off and manages a half smile. Without his brain's consent, his feet somehow turn away from Doose's into the direction of the breeze.

Rory sits and reads the same sentence over again for the third time, wishing she could fully concentrate. Suddenly, she feels a presence and looks up.

"Jess."

"Hey, looks like the book is coming along, it's seems to be getting bigger…"

"Yeah, it's coming along. So, you here visiting Luke again?"

"No actually, I, well, I think I'm going to stay for a bit."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Here?"

"Here."

"Like in Star's Hollow here? Like where Taylor lives, and there are no 24 hour Chinese places and you can't get a decent book club together, unless you count Patty and Babette's Mystery Romance Novel group a thing? I mean here where you come to visit and end up staying to run a paper where the entire readership consists of a 8 block radius?"

"Hey, don't knock this place. It's actually not a bad little spot if you are looking for a quiet place to get inspiration. Sure there is no culture or social angst of any kind but maybe that's why we find ourselves here…Star's Hollow, the next generation."

"Oh please no…"

"I'm serious, why not make this place into something, encourage others...hey you do run that paper right…we can blast cultural propaganda all over this place."

"Jess…"

"Ok, maybe not all of that. But for me, I think this place is where I come when I need time to reevaluate and find myself again. It's kind of that safe place you can go to where you can just exist and be without all of the other pressures."

Rory pauses and thinks about what Jess is saying, "Hell, he's right."

"That does make sense in a way, and boy do I need a safe place to just be right now."

Jess tilts his head to the side and squints trying to figure out what Rory means by that, sensing there might be more going on than he was currently aware of.

"Oh, yeah you know the whole still live with my mom thing and working at a job for free thing…"

"I get it. I am actually staying at Luke's old place for now while I figure some things out…"

"Oh, well looks like I'll be seeing you around then. Just try not to piss Taylor off now that you are…dare I say... back?"

"Some dare to say such things."

They both smile. Jess suddenly feels a strong urge to breath, as if he had been holding his breath for the entire conversation. He turns quickly and starts to leave when…

"Hey wait!"

"Yeah," he spins around slowly.

"Here," Rory heaves the pile of papers in his direction. "It's almost all there…the book. I mean, my book. And it would mean a lot to me if you would read it and give me some feedback. I need someone of your literary caliber to make some sense of it."

Jess smiles, an authentic smile and it feels good. "Sure I guess I can fit a quick read into my soul searching."

"Great thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rory sits in her mom's living room staring off into space. Space, time, people, the fabric of her being, all of the elements linger before her. All the while, she sits, she reminds herself she is not alone. It's not just herself she has to think of. "Being a type A person in this situation is difficult," she thinks to herself. She pulls out a tablet and starts to make a list, she's not even sure what the list is, things she needs, things she needs to do... "To Be Determined" she finally titles it. She knows what she needs to do but is not sure when or how to do it. "Tell Logan" she finally writes in small print at the bottom.

The front door opens and Luke walks in.

"Hey Rory, how you doing?"

"Oh, all right I guess."

"Is your mom home?"

"No, she must still be at the Inn."

"Huh, ok, must be running late."

Luke pauses in the doorway, on his way to the kitchen and looks back at Rory. Rory is so small, she is still so young. All Luke can do is picture her as a squeaky voiced, awkward 16 year old girl with a big yellow backpack, so much life ahead of her. She would always be that to him.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that your mother and I, we are always here for you ok. I mean, I know your mom can get, well you know, passionate about certain things, but she will never leave your side."

Rory's face scrunches together and a small frown appears.

"She told you, didn't she."

"Well I think I would have found out eventually. But don't be mad at her. She is still just trying to sort everything out."

"No, I get it. I do."

"Just so you know I am going to kill the guy who did this to you. I mean if I ever see the guy or even get a whiff of his existence within a hundred miles of here so help me..."

"Luke," Rory cuts him off, "I appreciate it and all but it wasn't just him, it was both of us and I need to take responsibility for my part. The whole thing was stupid really. I don't even know what I was thinking or what I was looking for or what I'm looking for now, but this is my life now. I am determined to move forward with the circumstances and make the most of it. I'm not even sure where I've been the last few years but I know the Rory who planned and worked hard to go to Yale and worked on a presidential campaign trail and wrote a New Yorker piece is still in me and I'm digging her out right now. I have to...for us."

She reaches down and touches her stomach. It was the first time she had done it since learning the news. She meant what she said. She can fight her own battles. She always has and she knew she could find the old Rory to fight now.

Luke nods and starts to turn around.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I can talk to you like this."

"Yeah, me too."

The next day, Rory gets up early and looks at the calendar. "It's been 2 months. Plenty of time to get back," she thinks to herself.

She tears off a sheet from her tablet, writes a note, and tapes it to the coffee maker. She grabs her duffle bag and heads out the door. As she leaves, she looks over her shoulder and rereads the note:

"Gone to see someone about something. Be back in a bit."

After a lot of thought, she knew her first move would be to tell Logan. She hops in the taxi in the driveway and heads off to the airport.

"Here's to the new Rory."

Lorelei walks downstairs just as the cab is pulling away from the house, without noticing anything is different, until she completes her ritual walk to the coffee pot. It's early on a Saturday, almost too early.

"What is this thing that dares stand in between me and my precious?" she scowls. "I mean who leaves paper strewn about this place? Luke have we been visited by some sort of paper trolls I am unaware of? Well I guess I wouldn't be aware of them if they are in fact trolls because I guess remaining anonymous is part of their trolly ways."

Just as she is about to spout off on a rant about bridges not being the quality homes they used to be she sees familiar handwriting. She reads the note and frowns.

"What are you babbling about now? Do I need to get some troll disinfectant? Geez, Babette has enough cats you'd think nothing small and mischievous could get in here."

"No Luke, it's Rory, she's gone."

Loreilei holds up the note as her eyes glaze over picturing all the places Rory could be.

"She left, and she's pregnant and alone. Who runs off and doesn't tell people where they are going when they are pregnant and, well PREGNANT?" Loreilei gasps.

Luke looks up from reading the note.

"Well, you for starters."

"Hey this is serious"

"Sorry, you are right, let's find her. I just need to run over to the diner for a bit and get things settled there."

"I'll check Lane's."

Luke and Loreile head out the door.

Rory stands in the crowded London airport, travelers whiz by in every direction. All she can see is the blur of people in her peripheral as she stares off into space. Bursts of colors and muffled sounds surround her. She cannot decide what to do. Her feet seem to be firmly planted in this spot because she knows the next couple of steps she takes is the difference between Logan knowing and not knowing, accepting or not accepting the news. Worry, doubt, and nervousness start creeping up inside of her. Just then, when she is sure she will spend the next 12 hours standing in the airport, unable to move…her phone rings. The sound brings her out of her trance and she gradually removes it from her pocket.

"Mom… I'm ok. I'm in London… I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone on the plane. I just need, I just need to give myself some time here….I understand…Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I just have to do this now. Thanks for the support."

Rory ends the call, takes a deep breath, and tries to walk with confidence to the door.

Across the city, in a large office filled with furniture that looks like it should be comfortable but really isn't, Logan sits behind his desk reading on his laptop. A shiny new wedding ring reflects the afternoon light onto the wall. He pauses for a moment and checks his phone. Just then, a knock comes from the door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Huntzberger…"

"I told you Sherise, you can call me Logan. I'm not ready to be Mr. Huntzberger…"

"Very good sir, Mr. Logan, there is a young woman here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment so I told her to wait."

Logan smiles, his mischievous smile, his perfect teeth shimmer in the golden afternoon light. "Oh Sherise is Odette being funny again? HA! Send her in this "mystery woman," he chuckles.

Sherise quickly ducts out of the room and in her place to Logan's surprise appears Rory looking a bit jetlagged. Logan's demeanor changes fast from one of excitement to one of surprise. He did not think he would see Rory again for a very long time…if ever.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" Logan pauses for a moment and when Rory doesn't say anything he continues," I thought you made it pretty clear at our last meeting that we were done. You are the last person I expected to see."

"So, how was the wedding," Rory says as she walks over to take a seat on the opposite side of Logan's desk.

"It was great but…"

"And the honeymoon…"

"We just got back…"

"I expected nothing sort of a month long tryst in the Mediterranean."

"The South of France…"

"Right…"

"So, please tell me you didn't come all the way here just to talk about my honeymoon. Are you back writing for that crazy lady again?"

"No actually, I'm not here on any assignments."

"Oh…ok…well what is it then?" Suddenly Logan's heart begins beating fast, sweat forms on his hands as he feels his body temperature rise. He instantly attributes this visit to Rory wanting to work things out between them. "Why else would she come all this way?" he thinks to himself. "We can definitely work something out. Odette will never know."

Rory hesitates and watches as Logan's expression softens. "He thinks I'm here to get back together with him…"

"Logan," Rory breaths out, ready to unleash the news, "This isn't what you think it is. In fact, this is so far from anything on your radar." Rory watches as Logan's expression gradually moves from tender to concerned. She pauses for a minute, thinking the words would easily roll of her tongue.

"Ok, well you can't just come here and say that and not tell me what is going on then."

Rory hesitates a moment more, closes her eyes and finds the courage to finally say it, "Logan, I'm pregnant."

Shock and fear instantly fill Logan. The sweat on his hands is now joined by a slight shaking. His heartbeat goes from a lover's flutter, to a full on cardiac arrest pace. He never expected to come into work today and suddenly have his life change forever.

"And, so I guess you are saying it is mine?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Rory frowns, "Yes, .SURE."

"When did you find out?"

"About two months ago."

"Two months? And you just decided to tell me now?"

"Well I didn't want to spoil the honeymoon!"

Logan feels himself go from a full on panic to angry.

"So, what do you want huh? You want me to leave Odette now is that it? You want me to break up the Huntzberger tradition? Ruin my family image? I mean, you waited until after I was married... on purpose!"

"I had to Logan. I had to because there is no you and me, there hasn't been for a while, and even with all of this. I don't want there to be a you and me."

"Then what? Then why come all the way out here to tell me…" Logan pauses and his eyes get wide as he comes to the only logical conclusion he can for why Rory is there. "Money? Is it money Rory? Is that what you want?"

Disgust and anger seeps into Rory's core and she leans forward for the attack.

"Money Logan really MONEY? You can't be serious! I figured this was a conversation we should have in person! And maybe if you had tried to have a decent conversation with me, rather than jumping to conclusions, you would know that I am fine! I have figured the situation out and I will be taking care of the baby and raising the baby back home. I don't need anything from you other than your knowledge of what is going on. I hope for the sake of the child that someday you can accept this situation, that it's not too UNCOMFORTABLE for you and your family."

"Rory…"

"No Logan, I loved you, I did. And somehow through the problems in my life I found my way back to you because I needed to fill a void I guess, a stupid, pointless void. Rather than handling things the way I should have, I ran to you and I started to fall for you again. That last night I tired to spell it out for you. I wanted you to stay with me, to chose me."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I needed you to figure it out on your own. I needed you to come to the same conclusion but we just were not on the same page then and we sure aren't now. I am not the Rory I was a few months ago and I don't plan on being that person ever again which is why I am going to do this on my own. Work, raise the baby, and live my life with people in it who truly support and love me. That is what I deserve, that is what the baby deserves." Rory stops to catch her breath, realizing she had been talking rapid fire.

Logan sits back in his chair and runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I need a drink." He pulls open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a bottle of scotch.

"I didn't come to watch you drink. I came to let you know. I wasn't going to be one of those people who waits until the baby is 18 to tell the father. That's all I wanted to do, no more, no less. I should be going now."

And with that, Rory pushes herself out of the uncomfortable chair and heads toward the door.

"Rory wait…"

"What…"

"I just need time to digest this information. It just came out of nowhere."

Rory frowns at Logan. Deep down, she knew the conversation would go something like this. She starts to turn towards the door hoping she can keep the tears back until after she leaves the room. And she thought London was supposed to be so nice this time of year.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride home is long and lonely. Rory pulls out her laptop and checks her email. The sample writing she submitted to the travel magazine they like what they see and want to give her a shot at a side article on the appeals of small town life. A topic she knew so well. Rory is happy at the news. She needs some good news right about now. She pulls up on a blank email and drops Lane's address in. She can't wait the 8 hours to talk to someone about what just happened. "I'm ready to keep moving forward, without Logan." She repeats the phrase several times but still feels a pang of sadness. Her child deserves to know their father and she hopes Logan can get to a place where he can at least be a part of the child's life. A single tear streams down her cheek as her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep.

Later that week, after spending hours calming down her mom with lots of reassuring that she would never run off unexpectedly again and magically conjuring a very large chocolate cake, Rory stops by Luke's. The familiar clang of the bell fills the room as she walks through the door. The smell of bacon and cleaner hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory, what can I get you."

"Have you been cooking an unusual amount of bacon today?"

"I think it's been a 5 order bacon day, not out of the norm...why?"

"Well did you spill some cleaner on the floor? It smells like Mr. Clean was river dancing through here like his life depended on it."

"Um, yeah I mopped the floor like 3 hours ago, only used a cap full of cleaner in the whole bucket."

"Ugh, it must be my new super pregnancy powers. I could smell Kirk's cologne for days after he walked past me."

"Well that stuff is pretty potent."

"Yeah, only he was on the other side of town, like half a football field away."

"Geez that is bad. Remind me never to go up against a pregnant woman in a smelling contest. So, um, coffee?"

"Oh, no that's ok, I have to limit myself there but maybe just some water and well cooked eggs."

"Coming right up."

Rory pulls out her phone to check her texts. She knows Logan won't text her but she can't help herself from hoping that maybe, just maybe things have changed or if not changed he at least had worked on accepting everything.

"Ugh, old Rory no, bad," she says out loud as she slams down the phone.

"Am I interrupting an important conversation with yourself?"

Rory looks up to see Jess. Her smile comes easily. She's not even sure why but a sense of calm waves over her, like she is in her safe Rory place.

"Oh, you know my phone sometimes needs to be disciplined and put in purse timeout."

Jess pulls some paper out of his back pocket.

"So, I read this."

"You did! Great! So what's the verdict James Wood? Am I ready for the Booker?"

Jess' heart skips. He knows he needs to tell her the truth. This is Rory, the person he knows he can be the most honest with. He knows she can take what he is about to say but maybe not right off the bat and he never wants to hurt her, but he knows has to tell her straight.

"Well, you've got something here but..."

"But?"

"But there's something missing there... I'm not sure it's authentic enough."

"Authentic enough?"

"It's just, I know your voice, I know your story and I know there is more than this. I didn't feel it."

"You didn't feel it?"

"I didn't laugh or cry or even finish it in one sitting. It was almost like reading an instruction manual."

"An instruction manual?"

"See you repeating everything I say does not make a good case for your literary greatness."

Rory grabs the manuscript out of Jess's hand.

"Well, what am I supposed to say, gee thanks for impressing your literary snobbery on my life's work? Just because you have been published and work in publishing, all of a sudden you are the supreme guru of all the written word?"

"Rory..."

"No, thanks but no thanks, I know what I wrote and I know what it means to me... it's my life. I'm sorry if my various musings are mere drivel for you but just you watch, this 'instruction manual' will make it."

Jess sighs, "I wrote some notes in the margins."

"Fine!"

Rory grabs her coat and turns to storm out.

"Oh and Jess, you should really wash that onion smell off your hands!"

"What...onion?"

Rory walks out and slams the door.

"I haven't had anything with onion for 3 days."

"Well that didn't go too well," Luke muses from behind the counter.

"No, it didn't. She seems extra sensitive today."

"Yeah, well I guess get used to that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...Rory is just going through some things right now."

"Yeah I know she is trying to figure things out."

"Yes but, it goes way beyond what is on the surface ok, so just try to be nice to her."

"Is it that guy she had been hanging around? Is that it?"

"How do you know about Rory and Logan."

"I was talking to Lane the other day and she mentioned it."

"Why were you asking Lane about Rory and Logan."

"I WASN'T ok it just came up in conversation...shesh."

Luke raises an eyebrow and walks to Jess' table, sits down, and lowers his voice.

"Look, I'm not sure how long you are going to be hanging around or what all your presence in this town will consist of but there is something you should know. I know you and Rory are friends and you are not as close as you once were but things….things are going to start to change around here. It's the universe showing us all who's boss. And you just need to know that we are all going to be here for her. . .us. So you better get used to the idea and either jump on the supportive bandwagon or maybe look at moving on."

"What the heck are you talking about, I just gave her some feedback on her book which she just so happens to be writing because I told her she should! I'm not sure how that's not being supportive?"

"Jess, you just need to be extra careful around Rory ok. She is a tough person but right now she just needs POSITIVE support ok."

"Why are you being like this? Is Rory suddenly super breakable? I just don't get it. I'm not here to start trouble. Why can't you just spit it out Luke, what is going on with Rory?"

By now everyone in the dinner has stopped eating and started staring at Luke and Jess.

"Everyone OUT! What does it look like free gossip day? OUT! OUT!"

Jess' eyes widen as the crowd scurries out the door, abandoning their food. Whatever Luke has to say must be major to want to keep it between the two of them. Jess can barely hold his thoughts together for the few seconds it takes people to walk out. What could be wrong with Rory? Is she sick, physically hurt?

Once the bell signals the last person has left, Luke turns to Jess.

"Ok, I know this is not how you are supposed to be hearing this but to be honest, I am not sure how all this works, how I am supposed to digest the news and how it is supposed to be shared, all I know is Rory needs to not be bothered by negativity right now." And with that, Luke takes a deep breath and puts his arm on Jess' shoulder. "Jess…"

"Yeah?"

'Rory's pregnant."

Jess feels the lower part of his jaw disconnect from the top and slowly drop. The sides of his mouth form a long frown. Quickly followed by a scowl. All of the thoughts swirling through his mind stop and he sits in silence for a while, unsure when he will be able to speak or form a coherent word.

"Oh."

"Look don't tell her I told you ok."

"It was that guy, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not even sure what to say or how to process this."

"That's pretty much where I am now...still processing it even after a few days."

"I mean was she going to tell me?"

"What did you expect her to say, thanks for the crappy book review, oh by the way I'm pregnant you insensitive scum?"

"Right…"

"I just thought you should know because soon everyone will know and, well you know how it is around here. People are going to be how they will be and Rory needs as many people on her side as she can get right now, right…?"

Jess quickly gets up from the table.

"Right."

He is not sure what his feet are doing but they seem to be the only functioning part of his body as they move him toward the direction of the stairs to the apartment. Luke stares sympathetically in his direction as he disappears behind the curtain.

Later that day...Rory opens the door and walks into the house, manuscript in hand, still heated from her discussion with Jess. "How could he just lay into my work like that? This is supposed to be, no it needs to be the answer to my problems" she thinks. She holds up the papers and starts to flip through them. She sighs and walks to her room.

She opens her laptop, too infuriated and determined to get in the car and drive to her grandfather's study. She knows what she has to do and luckily, she is filled with just the right emotion to do it.

As she starts aggressively banging away on her keyboard she hears the door open.

"Hellooooooo? Rory?"

The clicking of knee high leather boots echos down the hallway as her mom makes her way to Rory's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Rory doesn't answer as she continues to bash away.

"Geez I hope you computer has the number to the 1-800 computer abuse hotline."

"Hey mom, I'm fine just concentrating right now."

"Well, ok do you need some twinkies? Or a vomit pot? Cause if I remember pregnancy at all it seems like you need one or the other or both continuously."

"Thanks mom but really, I am just trying to get through this right now," Rory grits her teeth as her mom walks off into the kitchen, trying to decide if she meant she was trying to get through the book or her pregnancy or her fight with Jess. Jess, she couldn't believe that guy's nerve! Who did he even think he was? And why on this Earth did she even care? She slowed down and looked up.

She knows which chapters she is going to write now.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Luke's...Luke walks over to Kirk sitting at the corner table.

"Hey Kirk so what'll it be?"

"Well, I'm not so sure today..see I woke up wanting ham but then a burger is really sounding good right about now…" Just then, a loud thud reverberates from the ceiling.

"I was thinking pig and now the cow has my eye…" Another loud boom echoes from the upstairs as Kirk yammers on.

"Although now that I am thinking about it, my doctor did say I need to watch my red meat consumption…" Yet another crash cuts Kirk off. Luke's eyes start to bug out of his head and he storms off upstairs, to Jess' apartment.

Knock Knock Knock

"What is it?"

Luke bursts through the door and walks in on Jess packing his things.

"You can't just walk in on me here, this is my place now...just mine."

"I'm the landlord and I'm trying to run a business downstairs if you don't mind...and what do you think you are doing?"

"Leaving!"

"Are you serious? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"So I give you a bit of news and ask for your help and you can't handle it? Oh come on Jess I thought you had grown up by now. I thought you were mature enough to handle this sort of thing. I mean Lorelei and Rory are your friends and I can't for the life of me understand how running off now helps anything. I mean it's not like you two are together or are ever going to get together, you told me that was over with! Right?..."

As Luke trails off Jess turns slowly and glances at Luke, raising his eyebrow and half way shaking his head.

"Oh...oh geez, sorry. I didn't know."

Jess pauses and takes a deep breath. He can't hold back what he knows in his heart any more. He starts to speak slowly, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Luke, I have cared for that girl in one way or another for the past 15 years. I have lived my life carrying around this nagging feeling in the back of my head, like this piece was missing, no matter where I was or who I was with. And somehow or the other it always goes back to her, always. 15 years of waiting, hoping for another chance and that guy comes around...that rich prick who only cares about his trust fund and daddy's approval and you're telling me that's all it took? She ran to him when she was at her lowest point?"

"You left her at your lowest point."

"Yeah and I went back to her time and time again after that. That one ridiculous mistake, that one point in time has disintegrated every possibility of us together? I couldn't believe that or accept it. But I guess, there it is. We will never find our way back to each other again. I really thought maybe this time..in this place we could get there again, but I was wrong."

"She's not with him now you know. I don't even know how much a part of her life he will be."

"That's just the thing though, he will now always be connected to her life and I don't know if I can take that."

Jess grabs his last shirt and throws his bag over his shoulder.

"Good-bye Luke."

Jess walks out the door, leaving Luke to wonder when he will see his nephew again.

A few weeks pass and Rory types away furiously as her eyes begin to droupe. She catches herself from slumping over and glances at the clock. 1am, way too late, but she can't stop her fingers from moving. Her mind and soul know what she needs to say and her dense, flesh and bone fingers are only getting in the way. She finally stops and smiles a little bit.

"He can't say no to this now."

The next morning she grabs her coat and heads off to Luke's, manuscript in hand. As she approaches nervousness and doubt creep into her mind. She pauses and fingers through the pages a bit, almost wondering why the words aren't burning right through the paper. "This is it," she thinks, "This is the most raw, honest writing I have ever done. And I need him to see that. But why am I so nervous if I'm so sure of myself?" Rory closes her eyes and searches her feelings. "Don't hold back, I know what this feeling is. I wrote Jess chapters. These pages contain my most deep, intimate thoughts about my relationship with Jess. The good, the bad, the first time I saw him and felt drawn to him, the first time I realized I wanted to do more than just kiss him, the time I could barely breath when he saved me from Albert's sprinkler system, the time my world fell apart when he left without an explanation, and finally, when I realized I had forgiven him and we found our current place which I still can't seem to articulate well. He will understand. I haven't had a chance to even try to connect the dots from what we were then to what we are now, I hope... still life time supporters of each other."

And with that Rory openes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and walks with purpose forward, into the future that would soon be the present.

She opens the door to Luke's and walks around the counter.

"Hey," she hears Luke's voice interject over her determined footsteps.

"Oh hey Luke. I'm just bringing my updated manuscript to Jess to look over."

"Oh, well, you won't find him up there."

"Oh why, is he out?"

"No, well, yeah, that is he moved out."

"What? Did he say why or where he was going?"

"No, not really...I mean he didn't say if he was coming back if that's what you mean."

"Huh," Rory shakes her head, "Right, well I guess that's the norm for Jess huh? Geez that guy sucks at good byes."

"I wouldn't be too mad at him. He just needed to figure some things out."

"Yeah well...that's still Jess, right, always needing to 'figure it out', you'd think he would have solved some massive quantum physics mysteries at this point for all of the figuring out that he does."

"Rory…"

"No, thanks Luke, here if he comes back, he can just have this, although giving him this might send him on a decade's long sabbatical to figure out."

"There's no reason for you to be getting this mad, I mean he was here of his own free will. I don't know if he owed you anything really. So I don't understand why you are getting so upset. It's ok. He left and he might come back, he might not, he is living his life. Now I understand you are taking things a little differently these days so I just want you to know I am not trying to say your reaction is wrong but I am just wondering why you are reacting like this? Maybe I can help you with something?"

Rory takes a moment to think, why was she acting like this?

"I….I don't know Luke. I guess I just thought he would be here for me this time. Not like he needs to or he's obligated to in anyway it was just nice having him around...I mean I don't know I guess."

Luke tilts his head to the side. He carefully beings to figure out what he feels is happening. Rory still has feelings for Jess, whether she knew about them or wanted to admit them was another thing. He just hoped she would be careful. The situation was certainly different this time around and he did not want to be setting Jess up for a life he might not want. Time would tell.

Meanwhile, in New York… The smell of damp exhaust and wet cement lingers in the air at a tiny, hole in the wall coffee shop. Even though it's on the upper East side, in a nicer neighborhood, it's a hidden gem for literary intellectuals, looking to escape the rat race, if only momentarily.

Jess flips through a pile of submissions on the table, the ones that made the final round. He tries to concentrate, runs his hand through his hair and sighs. All he can see is her. He thinks about the time he asked her to run away with him, all those years ago. "What would have happened if we had lived here, together. Would we have gotten on each others nerves? Would we have gone to a bunch of shows and gallery openings and had an amazing time? Would she be sitting here with me now?" He slumps his head down into his hands. None of it mattered because none of it happened and that was the allure of it all. Their chance to really be never was and a part of him, no matter the circumstances, could not accept that. For now though, he resolved to focus on his work. "Who knows, maybe out of this could come something," he thinks.

Just as he is about to reach for his coffee, Jess looks up to see a tall, blonde man in an expensive suit walk through the door, carrying the umbrella. The umbrella is covering his face, he moves it a bit to shut it and reveals his profile. Jess squints and turns his head to the side, not sure he believes what he is seeing. He leans over the table to get a closer look and suddenly, his eyes widen. "It's him!"

Across the room...Logan shakes of his umbrella and leans it against the door. The New York dampness is nothing compared to London but he still had wished for some sun on this trip.

"Large Latte please."

As he turns to reach into his back pocket to get his wallet, he notices a pair of eyes glaring at him from the corner table.

"What's up with that guy?" he wonders.

He grabs his cup, tips the barista, and reached for his umbrella. Rushing to get back for his 4 o'clock. Before he can push the door he hears a voice.

"Hey!"

Logan looks back over at the corner table. A dark haired man with wild eyes glares back at him.

"Hey man," he says as he proceeds to get his umbrella to open. He doesn't have time to talk about investments or the weather or whatever this guy wanted.

"You're Logan right?"

"Um yeah, do I know you?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember me."

"Sorry man, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Where do I know you from?"

"I met you in Hartford. I know Rory."

Logan pauses for a moment, his eyes staring hard at Jess. He wasn't prepared to meet a friend of Rory's at a random coffee house in New York so he desperately tries to place the face. Then, it hits him.

"You're that guy...that guy at Rory's grandma's house who took her to dinner...while I was dating her."

"Right, right," Jess says in a mocking tone. "Was that before or after you cheated on her? I just can't seem to remember."

Logan lowers his eyebrows and grinds his teeth as Jess continues his attack.

"It was definitely before you got her pregnant." As Jess delivers the final blow, Logan lunges forward.

"Hey, just what is your problem man? And who are you to know my business?"

"My problem is you toy with a girl's emotions, get her pregnant, and don't even seem to give it a second thought!"

"How do you know anything about my thoughts or my relationship with Rory!"

Jess motions down to Logan's ring finger.

"I know enough to know that you are a married man, with a child on the way, with a woman who isn't your wife! Why would you do that to her?!"

"Hey, she knew what she was getting into ok! Once again, our relationship is none of your business!"

"Relationship or lack thereof?"

Logan hesitates, he knows he hasn't even tried to get in touch with Rory since London. Truthfully, he has tried to not think too much about the whole situation but it seems he can't escape it.

"Look, I offered her money if that's what you mean. I did the right thing there."

Jess shakes his head. It suddenly becomes obvious that this guy will never be what Rory or the baby needs. A feeling of guilt creeps up behind his anger. He starts to realize that maybe his decision to leave Stars Hollow wasn't the right one. That Rory and the baby are both better off without this guy in their lives and that he judged her too harshly.

"Yeah man, well take your money and just go. Rory isn't that kind of person and obviously you aren't the kind of person who deserves that kind of life."

Knowing that time is ticking away and not wanting to waste any more of his breath, Logan gives Jess one final glare, grabs his umbrella, and heads out the door. His 4 o'clock will not be pleased that he is late.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more weeks pass and Rory and Lorelei are doing their best to navigate their way through their new co-existence. Rory sits at the table scarfing down some cereal.

"Pleeeeease do not tell me that is the last of the captin crunch?"

"Fine, I won't say it."

"Daaahhh! You two are eating me out of house and home! You have, in fact, left me with no captains to crunch!"

"As if I wasn't doing that before."

"Yeah but not going through 4 captain crunches in 3 days. I mean where is the respect for our good seamen? The Navy is on it's way over here right now to send us to the brig!"

"Well I must feed the beast."

Lorelei raises an eyebrow.

"Huh so it's a beast now is it?"

"Well, no."

"Ok well looks like I will have to go to the store to get 10 packages of pop tarts...that should last us a few days. Lord help us if we get snowed in."

"It's not that cold outside yet…"

"Ah but behold my friend your very own personal clairvoyant winter weather girl."

Rory stares at Lorelei and frowns, feeling an eye roll coming on.

"But I thought Mrs. Cleo passed away last year."

Lorelei smirks, excited that the opportunity has presented itself, and in her best, bad Jamaican accent says, "But call me now girl for your weather report! Oh, what's this, looks like I smell snow."

"Mrs. Cleo never used her nose to make predictions."

"Well you don't know that."

"I'm fairly certain her 'predictions' would have been more accurate if she had."

"Ok, well I'm heading out to the store, feel like smelling some soon to be snowy air with me?"

"Sure, let me grab my coat."

Rory goes to button her coat and notices the bottom button barely loops together but before she can quiet process it, Lorelei enters the hallway and starts pushing Rory toward the door.

"I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Ok, ok!"

A few minutes later, they are walking through town on their way to Doose's when Lorelei spots a store from the corner of her eye. She grabs Rory's arm and runs across the street.

"AAAA Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Never surprise a pregnant woman! And for that matter, why is everyone always j-walking around this place? Safety first people!"

"Shhh now."

Rory finds her mom pulling her into the baby store. She stares, wide eyed at all of the things and they stare back. Shiny strollers, plush bunnies, bright pink tutus, little red wagons, and tiny board books, piled high.

"What is this place? I've lived here my whole life and I didn't even realize this place existed. Well, I mean I knew it existed but I'll be darned if I even gave it a second look."

"Yeah, well we kinda never needed it before. Oh, except we HAVE been in here, that one time that Babette had her baby shower for kitty Meow Meow and we got her that adorable little bonnet?"

"Mom, I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready for it either but we are going to have to be ready for it at some point so we might as well get ready to be ready for it."

Rory understands where her mom is coming from and carefully moves toward the middle of the store. Everything looks so small, so delicate and fragile. She feels herself holding her breath, afraid that the slightest long exhale might shatter the perfectness of it all. She reaches out to touch a pair of tiny socks and suddenly, her heart flutters and the corners of her mouth turn up. "Maybe this is what I need to make this real" she thinks, "maybe this will all be ok, we will make it. If nothing else, if this baby melts my heart as much as these tiny socks do, I'll be just fine, even better than fine."

Just as her eyes start to shift over to a copy of 'Goodnight Moon', she hears a screech.

"Rooooooory! Lorelei! How you gals doing?"

"Oh heeeeey Babette! We're good!"

"What are you ladies doing in the baby store huh? Rory is one of your friends expecting? You know, one of the ones with a husband if there is such a one?"

"Oh, um, yeah that's it, the friend with the husband is having a baby soon."

"Hahaha yeah," Lorelei nervously babbles, "We just gotta find THE perfect gift for little um Yaley Yale."

"Huh," Babett looks confused.

"Oh you know, Rory's friend from Yaley Yale is having a kiddy kid so um..here how about this set of bottles, says here they are biodegradable and everything, Wow I guess they think of everything these days. And how about you Babette? Whiskers need a new snuggle blankie?"

"Oh no sugar, my sister-in-law's nephew is getting ready to have a baby, well his wife is but you know, so I figured I'd send him over a little something."

"Oh, uh, yeah that's great. Well Rory we better hurry and get these bottles before little Yaley Yale actually starts Yale. See you later Babette!"

"Bye now huns."

Rory and Lorelei surge out of the store with the bag of bottles frantically swaying in mid air.

"Yeesh that was a close one," Lorelei breathes.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Rory, honey, this news, you know it is going to get around eventually. I mean it is for you to tell of course but I just want you to know that these people love you and I truly believe they will support you when all is said and done."

"After the initial shock wears off?"

"Yeah, we might have to bring Taylor some smelling salts but I do declaire even he will come around."

Across the way at Luke's…

"Caesar have you seen that shipment of pickles that was supposed to come in?"

"Yeah Luke I put it up on the top shelf in the storage room."

"The top shelf you say? I hardly consider anything pickled to be top shelf material but ok."

Luke walks back to the storage room and looks for the ladder.

"Caesar where's the ladder?"

"I took it out front to move that pigeon's nest that was bothering you."

"Ok, forget it," Luke yells as he reaches up to the top shelf. He just barely has a grip on the end of the box. When he slides it into his hand the bottom of the box, which is not securely fastened, flies open unleashing 60 pounds of pickle jars down on Luke.

Lorelei and Rory enter Luke's to the sound of a large animal groaning and a small cluster of people standing in the back hallway.

"Aaaaauuhhhggg arrrggg!"

"Patty what is going on?"

"Oh Lorelei thank goodness. It's Luke! We heard a crash and now a noise that sounds like a bear being dragged through the woods."

"What?!"

Lorelei and Rory rush past the crowd to the back room to find a frantic Caesar standing over Luke.

"I'm calling an ambulance right now!"

"Normally I would protest but I am in pain!" Luke yells.

"Luke! What happened?" Lorelei can barely maintain her composure.

"Aw well SOMEONE decided it would be a good idea to stack a box full of a thousand pickles on the top shelf and then conveniently leave the ladder to reach said shelf out of the vicinity!"

"And then I suppose you took it upon yourself to reach the pickles without um, well said ladder?"

Luke's face contorts into a deep look of anger and then promptly switches to one of pain.

"Sorry, so what hurts?" asks Lorelei sympathetically.

"Mainly my back and my foot. I can't move it. That's what received the majority of the impact."

"The ambulance is on it's way, hold on!" Caesar yells.

A few hours later at the hospital...

Lorelei paces up and down the sterile hospital corridor. The on duty nurse peers over the counter hoping this lady, who's on her third cup of coffee, doesn't burst into caffeine induced hysterics. Lorelei stares at the empty chair as she passes by it again. She can't help but be a little sad that Rory had to go home. Lorelei understood, the hospital smell was just too much for the girl. She still wishes she had someone to talk to. A wicked Golden Girls reference is burning the tip of her tongue, considering the nurse at the front desk is as about as clueless as a Rose, although nowhere near as clever as the actual Betty White so she keeps it to herself. Just as she finishes her last swig of coffee and is resolved to give up all hope on the universe, loud voices echo from down the hall.

"No really, the guy needs to get some better help! Maybe this wouldn't have happened! I told you my nephew Seymour is capable and available."

"Ah TJ, the guy is perfectly capable of running the place. Besides, in no way, if hell itself froze over, would he take any help of any kind."

Liz stops abruptly when she almost runs smack dab into Lorelei.

"Lorelei, hi. How's he doing?"

"L:iz! Thanks for coming. I haven't heard much. He's still back there being x-rayed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My brother is a strong guy. I'm sure they will have him patched up and back to complaining about everything in no time."

Just then the doors to the wing holding Luke open and a doctor appears.

Lorelei holds her breath. She knows Luke is not in serious danger, his ego is probably more bruised than anything else, but she is still worried. "How is he?"

"Mr. Danes is doing ok but he has a bruised tailbone and a broken foot. He'll have be on bed rest for a while for the tailbone and eventually he will be able to get around in a wheelchair and then crutches."

Lorelei's frown deepens and she feels a wave of guilt. "Ok, can I see him."

"Sure, he's getting his cast put on now."

"Oh Lorelei I'm sorry," Liz reaches out and touches her shoulder. "Let us know if we can do anything. We are right here."

"Thanks" Lorelei says as she follows the doctor through the doors. As the doors close, TJ turns to Liz.

"See I told you, bedrest..a wheelchair. Luke is going to need help."

"Yeah but Luke won't take help from just anyone TJ. I appreciate the suggestion but I know my brother and I have a feeling I know the one person he can't refuse help from." With that, Liz pulls out her phone to make a call.

Miles away, in New York…

Jess pulls out his phone to check his email. Before he can read through the first one, the phone rings. It's his mom.

"Hey."

"Hey Jess, it's mom. Luke's been in an accident."

"What?" Jess' body tenses up.

"Don't worry it looks like he is going to be ok but his back is hurt and his foot is broken."

"Sorry to hear that…" Jess says cautiously, sensing there was going to be more to the conversation.

"Look, I know you just got settled in back home, but I wanted to ask you a really big favor."

"Ok…"

"Do you think you could come back to town and help Luke out at the diner, just for a little bit. He would really appreciate it I'm sure."

"Something tells me maybe not but…"

"Oh Jess he needs help and I know he won't take it from anyone else, even maybe you, but at least you can put up with his crankiness."

"This is true...will he be on medication?"

"What?"

"I mean it'll be easier for me to deal with him if he's on happy pills."

"Jeeeesssss…"

Jess snickers then takes a pause. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to help old Luke out. He still feels like he owes him for all those years ago. He knows where his hesitation is coming from. Going back there means seeing her. He hadn't stopped thinking about her and after seeing Logan, he understood a little bit more about Rory's situation. He knew she was alone and that jerk was not going to be there for her. He was cautious but felt a flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe…

"Ok, ok mom, geez no need to bust my balls...I'll be there ok."

"Yay! I knew you would! Oh thank you! Luke will be so pleased!"

"Let's not go and make up lies here, we all know how Luke will be. I will see you guys soon."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later… Luke rolls up to the diner in his wheelchair. He stops when the wheels hit the bottom step. "A bruised spine and a broken foot and I am an idiot for never making this place wheelchair accessible," he thinks to himself. He growls again for remembering he told Lorelei he didn't need help getting the place open. Just as he starts to wheel himself backwards, a light comes on inside and a shadow appears on the wall.

Luke is about to start yelling his head off at the intruder when Jess' face pops in the window. Jess squints and walks over to the door.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be figuring out life somewhere else?"

Jess chews on his cheek and looks away from Luke.

"Yeah, well, I had a family obligation I had to tend to."

"Oh yeah, is that right?"

"Yeah, something like that…hold on and I will rig some pallets together from the back so we can get you up here."

After a while Jess finally gets Luke inside.

"How long have you been here?" Luke asks.

"Got in yesterday, cleaned the place a bit and got the early orders done."

"And here I thought you were so sure of your inferior hospitality skills!"

"Hey, I didn't say they were inferior, just that I didn't like to do this kind of stuff ok."

"So, why are you here then? Because obviously I don't need your help.," Luke says as he tries, unsuccessfully to pull a chair off of one of the tables.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Jess rolls his eyes.

Luke glares at Jess as he grabs the chair away from him.

"What was I going to do, not be there for you after everything you have ever done for me? I know I've tried to say something like this before but, I appreciate all those times you were there for me when no one else was. So now it looks like I am the one here for you when no one else wants to deal with your crabby ass."

Luke gives Jess an annoyed glare.

"Oh hey, there's a thing for you there under the counter if you want it," Luke says gesturing toward the counter.

Jess reaches under the counter and pulls out Rory's manuscript. A wave of excitement flows through him, quickly replaced by uneasiness. He wants to keep his guard up but it is hard when it comes to anything having to do with Rory. He decides to take it at face value but can't help being happy she took his advice again and made the updates. He looks up at Luke.

"Thanks…"

Across town…. The clock ticks loudly on the wall at the Dragonfly. Lorelei stares straight ahead, her eyes watering slightly from the lack of movement and extreme concentration. Her left legs starts to go slightly numb, the pins and needles begin making their way up her calf. Her eyes narrow, brow frays, scowl deepens. She is not, under any circumstance, going to give in.

From across the table, Michel, her worthy opponent sits, hands firmly folded, knuckles white, as he restrains himself from leaping forward. He knows resorting to physical violence will not solve the problem but he loves to see Lorelei flinch and squirm uncomfortably. He decides to resolve the situation the way he always does, with grace, dignity, and a tone of disgust.

"Deplorable!" Michel cries.

Lorelei reals back from the blow.

"What? But.."

"Dissatisfactory!"

Lorelei brites her lower lip in frustration.

"But how can you…"

"Repulsive!"

"I hardly think…"

"You hardly think what? That I am worth more than...this? This is the equivalent of the salary of an extra on the set of Final Destination 3."

"Michel I hardly think my offer is that low."

"I mean what I am chopped liver!"

Groans, "Ugh!"

"Don't you dare scoff at me! I know my worth! I will be running a very large venue which dictates a very large salary! Give me a pen!"

"What…."

"I said give me a pen."

Lorelei pulls a pen out of her purse and slowly reaches out to give it to Michel. As he moves to take it from her, she pulls it back.

"Oh, look, is that a rainbow outside…"

"Don't think you can distract me. I'm not Bill CLinton in a room full of balloons ok?"

"Before you write anything down, I just want you to remember all of the wonderful years we have spent together…"

"Just . !"

Lorelie's body goes limp, admitting defeat. Michel finishes scribbling down what looks like too many numbers, folds the paper in half and slides it, with meaning, across the table to Lorelei. Lorelei carefully peels the paper apart, eyes closed, and slowly opens one eye lid to see the damage.

"My, my, my that is a lot of zeros! The numbers, I can't seem to understand them…" she jokes.

"Salary negotiation is a simple practice," responds Michel. "This is my final offer...take it or leave me!"

Lorelei knows that this is mostly an act but she still feels a little bit nervous. She can't go through this change without Michel. A new bigger place needs his...charm and expertise. She sighs.

"Ok, fine, accepted. Negotiations over. Although this was more like a massacre."

Michel smiles. "I thought so!" As Lorelei tries to pick her ego and pocketbook up off the floor, she catches movement from the corner of her eye.

"Rory!" She jumps up, glad to leave the situation room, er, table.

Rory smiles and grabs her mom's arms. "I just got paid for a story!"

"Whaaaaat that's great!"

"It's for a smaller, online website but they PAID me AND they asked me to submit some more pieces!"

"Woah that is great! Rory, online author extraordinaire! Watch out Christiane Amanpour here comes Rory Gilmore!"

"Mom, it's not that prestigious but it sounds promising. I can write about what influences me and maybe some current events, so I'm super thrilled!"

"That's great honey!"

"Yeah, I also did something else...I actually started writing an online journal. It's private for now but I decided I needed to document my current situation." She says lowering her voice.

Lorelei looks over her shoulder at Michel, on his cell phone, no doubt bragging about taking her to the cleaners with his salary request. She refocuses as Rory continues.

"Yeah, it's really therapeutic for me to write about the feeling of growing a little human inside of me. It's so new and I still feel out of sorts about a lot of it. There's a lot of good online support for single mothers too that I've been starting to read up on. And I think, once I'm ready, I might just take my journal to full on blog status."

Lorelei opens her mouth wide and smiles…"A blog...you mean like a mommy blog? You're going to be a mommy blogger?"

"Mom..not so loud, and yes I'm thinking about it. There is a great community of mommy bloggers, plus it seems like it could be pretty lucrative if I can nudge my way in."

"Yeah, that's if you ever feel comfortable putting it out there that you are...oh you know...actually pregnant."

Rory pauses and sighs. She knows the time is coming where she will have to start sharing her secret with more than just the floating pages of google docs. And she knows she needs to get the hardest person out of the way. She looks up at her mom, eyes wide and with a heavy heart says what she knows she has been avoiding for too long.

"So, how about we take a trip to Nantucket."

Lorelei gives Rory an understanding, sympathetic look. She reaches out and touches Rory's shoulder. "I think that's a good idea. As much as I condone avoiding Emily in touchy situations, I also know that things are different now. She's in a really good place and I think after losing dad, she seems to value life that much more. And what better life to value than a tiny little person. Plus, it seems that no matter what, in her eyes, you can do no wrong."

Rory shrugs, still unsure about how to even begin a conversation with her grandmother on the subject but it's not like they see each other every week any more, so avoiding her after the fact would be a pretty easy thing to do.

"To Nantucket we go…"

Later that week…

Rory stares down at her midsection, hoping the flowy shirt she picked was modest and classy enough for an afternoon in Nantucket with her grandmother, and oh...also covered her tiny new bump. She fidgets with it some more before looking out the car window.

Lorelei can sense Rory's uneasiness and tries to muster up a reassuring smile.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Oh you know, somewhere between fine and ready to throw up."

"Morning sickness?"

"Oh no, just fear of disappointing my grandmother and destroying whatever pride she has for me...just that."

"Yeah, if memory serves me, I think it might be best to get her settled with a nice glass of sheri, maybe give her a cute little kitten to hold, play some Mozart, dim the lights, and just come out with it."

"Mom…"

"Ok, well maybe just the part about the sheri...and maybe the cat."

Rory sighs as she reaches for her phone. She needs a distraction right about now. Once again, another day and no text or call from Logan. Her disappointment is miniscule at this point. She is ready to put all thoughts of his acceptance behind her. She turns off her phone and looks up in time to see her grandmother's house come into view.

Rory let's out an audible gulp and suddenly realizes her mouth is very dry. It's extraordinarily cold outside but as they pull up, they see Emily waiting to greet them in the driveway.

"The welcome committee is very eager I see," Lorelei huffs.

This is new for Emily. She feels so free without needing a maid to greet her guests. She also feels extra excited to see her girls. Family means everything to her now without Richard.

"There they are!" Emily grins from ear to ear.

"Grandma, you didn't have to wait for us out in the cold!"

"Oh Rory really, I am just so happy to get a visit from you two!" Emily says, hugging each of them.

"Ok mom, we get the excitement but let's get inside before pneumonia sets in shall we?" Lorelei says, wanting to give Rory as much time as she needs to get comfortable with what is about to happen.

Emily leads them into the house, hangs up her coat and walks them over to the table where tea is waiting.

"I thought a bit of afternoon tea was in order. Please come sit."

Rory clutches the chair, glad for its stability. At least she knows that if the ground opens up beneath her after her revelation, that the chair would be there to cradle her into the depths of hell.

"This is so nice, thanks grandma."

"My pleasure. So, tell me everything. Lorelei, how's it going with acquiring the new space for the inn."

"Oh just great mom, now if I can scrounge up more money to be able to afford Michel AND to run the place properly, then I'll be all set," Lorelei jokes.

"Well, if you feel he's worth it then I suppose you will just have to figure something out. So Rory, tell me. How is your book going?"

Rory stares off into space, hearing buzzing in the background, while she imagines her grandmother turning into a fiery serpent spitting lightning bolts at her.

"Rory...Rory? Are you alright?"

Rory snaps back to reality and blinks as her grandmother comes back into focus.

"What...oh the book...it's...it's going well. I still have a few more chapters to finish but I'm really happy with it."

"Well that's wonderful!" Emily exclaims.

"Yeah…"Rory trails off again feeling her nerve slipping away.

Lorelei noticing Rory's face turning pale chimes in.

"And Rory is also working on some freelances pieces for a pretty popular website too. They seem to really like her stuff."

"Well of course that's excellent." Emily beams.

Rory manages a half nod and starts to fidget with her fingers. Lorelei frowns and looks over at her mom, fairly certain that they have t-minus ten seconds before the acutely observant Emily Gilmore starts to unravel the threads and put two and two together. Lorelei thinks quickly of a distracting, off-topic conversation but her wit is unusually slow on this cold day. Just as the light bulb in her brain goes off and she starts to open her mouth, Emily beats her to the punch.

"Why Rory you look pale, is something wrong?"

"Darn..."Lorelei mutters under her breath.

Emily looks up quickly at Lorelei and scrunches her face, knowing that she has uncovered something.

"Well, what is this now, what is going on?"

"Mom…"

"No Lorelei, Rory is obviously distraught!"

Rory suddenly realizes the mood in the room is quickly spiraling downward and she needs to do something.

"Grandma…" she begins.

"Yes."

"Grandma, there is something I want to tell you."

"Well what is it?" Emily cranes her neck forward, almost falling into her tea cup.

Rory gradually lifts her eyes to her grandmother. She takes a deep breath and begins, "Well grandma, you know I have been working on trying to figure things out. I am working really hard on my book and on these freelance jobs. I'm really in a good place creatively right now actually. I keep learning time and time again that even the best laid plans don't always happen so I am trying to roll with the punches. And speaking of that...you remember Logan right?"

"Of course, the Huntzberger boy. Are you back together with him?"

"Well, no. We were...spending time together and I don't know, maybe I thought there was something there but there is most definitely not." Rory pauses to make sure her grandmother hasn't fallen off her chair yet. She continues, "Well I was not careful with my feelings or with...um...other things...and...well...grandma...I'm pregnant." She stops to let all of the air she had been holding in out. She could feel her shoulders slump down as she watched her grandmother's face go from one of concern to disappointment. But then, something strange happened. Rather than getting pelted by the fury of a verbal attack, Rory watched as Emily sat back in her chair, lips pursed. After what felt like an eternity, Emily finally spoke.

"I see," she manages to say. "And does Logan's family know?"

"No," Rory quietly mumbles.

"Alright then, well I'm going to need some time to let this settle. I...I just thought we were done with these sort of things…"

Rory could hear the disappointment in her grandmother's voice but surprisingly there was not a trace of rage. Maybe her mother was right, maybe her grandmother was growing into a pillar of acceptance and understanding.

"I'm sorry I suddenly feel a headache coming on. Please finish your tea but I'm not sure I will be very good company right now." Emily pushes back from the table and walks off toward the back of the house.

"Mom…"Lorelei jumps up to follow her. "Mom…" she finally catches up to her in the kitchen.

"Lorelei I'm simply getting some aspirin."

"Mom...you do not get to do this, not to Rory. Please, please don't push her away. This is 2016 mom, this isn't 1980 or even 1880 where we suddenly need to ship Rory off to an abbey. She is an adult woman who is perfectly capable of successfully managing her way through this situation."

"And I suppose you are going to be right there with her, cheering her along the way?"

"Mom..." Lorelei's tone moves from pleading to annoyed.

"What is this the curse of the Gilmores?"

"Mom really now, Rory needs us, she needs all the support in the world. Please do not shut her out like you did with me. She's a college educated adult with great credentials. She's capable of supporting herself and raising a well adjusted child into society so you don't get to judge her."

"But this is obviously irresponsible behavior! Her life is about to completely change and what about that boy, that Huntzberger! Oh that lot always ruffled my feathers! I am going to get on the phone right away with his mother and set them straight!"

"Mom, don't you dare! This is not your news to tell. Logan is not in a place to drop everything and be with Rory. Rory doesn't need his money or his time nor does she want it ok, so please just let it go!" Loereli catches her breath and spins on her heel. "We won't inconvenience you any more mom. We're leaving!" She yells as she gallops down the hall, grabbing Rory from the table. The front door slams behind them, leaving Emily confused and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that week, Luke graduates from the wheelchair onto an annoying pair of crutches. Lorelei is kind of glad to have his grumbling self out of the house to have some one on one time with Rory. As they settle in for the night, a snow storm starts, slowly at first. Being pretty happy with themselves for stocking up ahead of time, a happy Rory and Lorelei sit on the couch, surrounded by pizza, chinese food, ice cream, chips, and a variety of other junk food treasures.

"Gee, I don't think we have nearly enough!" Lorelei sarcastically points out.

"Yes, I suppose we will just have to hope a Hostess truck gets snowed in at the end of the driveway," Rory chimes in.

"You know, I bet there is an app you can download to follow their route and then, an alarm goes off when they get within a mile or so of your location, a happy alarm like...um...oooohhh, instead of 'let's all go to the lobby' it can be, 'let's all go to the end of our street to get ourselves a treat, or something like that."

"I do believe there is something of that sort already around…"

"What do you mean?"

"I am referring to the original app alarm, an old timey favorite really, that oh so sweet sound that moves throughout neighborhoods bringing joy and wonder to the hearts of all mankind…the ice cream truck!"

"Oh of course! Ha! Let's give Kirk a call and see if we can convince him to dust off the old truck and bring it around now!"

"But mom, we already have a ton of ice cream."

"Yes, but one cannot have too much ice cream! Plus who doesn't want to get Kirk to drive around selling snowballs IN the snow! I'd bet he'd do it!"

"You are so right!" Just then Rory's eyes widen at the thought of all the delicious ice creams that were ever creamed; rocky road, peanut butter swirl, and pistachio. Pistachio!

"Oh my God what were we thinking?" Rory gasps.

"What?" Lorelei gets suddenly nervous.

"We have only like 5 flavors of ice cream here!"

"I mean I'm not sure if I can get a hold of Ben and Jerry right now," Lorelei says in a mocking tone.

"I mean, what if we get snowed in for weeks and can't get out and we run out of ice cream? And what were we thinking not getting any pistachio! None! Not a drop! Not a morsel! I suddenly am very disturbed at the lack of green, globby, nutty goodness. I need some pistachio ice cream RIGHT NOW or I'm going to lose it." Rory's face begins to turn red from very real panic.

Loerlei stares at Rory, a look of concern covers her face. "What is going on…" she thinks and then, suddenly, it hits her.

"Oh man I know what this is...this is your first pregnancy craving!"

"But I crave food all the time."

"No my friend this is what we call a full on pass the relish and cotton candy sandwich, give me some tuna brownie salad...this is a WEIRD craving thing! I mean think about it, when have you ever even thought about pistachio ice cream before or even eaten it for that matter?"

Rory can't answer but she knows one thing, she needs that ice cream and she needs it now! She jumps up and grabs her coat.

"Taylor has to have some at the market right? I mean pistachio ice cream is a staple in any good grocery offering."

Lorelei winces. "Uuuum yeah not sure about that one."

"Well, whatever. I need to go get some now! Like right now Now! I'm just going to run...er um walk cautiously over to Doose's. If I'm not back in 30 minutes send the national guard!"

"But Rory it's going to get bad out there and you are...well you know...walking for two here."

"Mom, I'll be fine, you just make sure the movie selections are all cued up and I will be right back…" Rory cuts herself off as she slams the door behind her, before Lorelei can even fully process what just happened. She does not want Rory out in a blizzard but it seems like the blizzard hasn't fully started blizzarding yet and Doose's wasn't too far so, she lets it go. Who was she anyway to get in between a pregnant woman and her ice cream craving.

Across town...Luke is in the diner and hobbles over to the window on his crutches.

"It doesn't look like much but this is just how the snow storm of '08 started," Luke says as he looks out the window.

Jess looks up from his book. "Why don't you go on home then. Before it gets too bad and you slip on some unsuspecting ice and you break another one of those old bones of yours."

Luke grimaces at Jess and swings himself over to Patty, the last person left in the diner.

"Hey Patty, looks like we are getting ready to close up can I get you anything else?"

"Oh no dear, I'm fine, but it does look like it is starting to get pretty icy out there."

"Yeah, how about I walk you home, to make sure you make it alright?"

"Oh my dear man, in your current situation? I feel it is you who could use the escort home."

"I'll be fine, truck's parked out back, it's just a few blocks. Luckily it wasn't my driving foot that took a bath in pickle juice."

"Well, alright dear, if you insist. See you later Jess."

"Later Patty."

The darkness encases Rory as she splashes through the icey slush, walking quickly but cautiously. The town is quiet, everyone has hunkered down with their families enjoying the time together mother nature has provided them. Rory can't help but smile at her situation. "This kid is super demanding already!" She pauses for a minute and looks up, the snow starts to fall faster. She really feels sure in her decision to stay and raise her child in Stars Hollow. She can't wait for little Gilmore to feel the first flakes of a blizzard on their nose. "Yes, happy memories to come."

Just then, she glances down to see Doose's looking dark and abandon.

"What?! Noooooo!" She slushes faster, water spraying her pants.

"Taylor! Taylor!" she yells, banging on the door. "How can you close when the good townspeople need you!" Just then her stomach rumbles. Her eyes start to tear up in frustration. "Stars Hollow...the last place you want to get snowed in," she thinks.

"Great! Just great! What am I going to do now?! Ice cream, need the ice cream!"

Meanwhile, at Luke's, Jess is finishing wiping down the counter. He looks over at Rory's manuscript, sitting under the counter, pages wrinkled at the edges from his hands clutching it for hours. He picks it up, ready to read over his favorite passage again. He flips to chapter 10, and begins to read it for what seems like the hundredth time.

" _Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same...If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger._ " - Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_

Just as he starts in on the second paragraph, he hears yelling. He puts the manuscript down and walks over to the window.

Rory shakes her fist at Doose's and grinds her teeth. "And see if I ever name the baby after you Taylor!" she says in a blind rage. Just as she is about to turn on her heel and head back home to beg her mom to drive in a blizzard, she notices a light on at Luke's and movement in the window. "Ah Luke's! Of course! There is a one, one millionth of a percent chance he has pistachio ice cream!"

She gazelle leaps into the air. As she makes it closer to the front door, she slips a little on the way up the new ramp. She reaches for the door to catch herself, but instead of the handle, she feels a hand. She slowly looks up, expecting to see Luke on the other end. Instead, there's Jess. Her mouth opens a bit and her expression goes from excitement to bewilderment. She can feel her heart start to race a little...

"Oh, Jess…"

"You should really look into getting some all weather shoes," he says as he pulls her up and into the diner.

"That ramp was supposed to help people in wheelchairs, not cause someone to be put into one." Jess musters up all his courage to look Rory in the eye. Her presence brings an influx of sadness and joy. It's the first time he's seen her since her heard the news, heck since his run in with Logan, since he began to accept the situation and begin to want to be there for her instead of run away from her. He knows that Rory's life is different now but after reading her book, he knew, or hoped that maybe there was still a place in her life for him. After a few seconds of sorting out his emotions, he notices that Rory is crying.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright? What are you even doing out here anyway?"

Rory sniffs back tears. She can't believe of all people, she is having her first hysterical pregnancy meltdown in front of Jess. She hesitates for a minute, trying to decide if she should just run out the door and try to save face or if she should let her feelings out around Jess. Jess, the guy who always got uncomfortable and left in any sort of disastrous situation. But he had been there for her when she lost her way before, when she quit Yale, when she couldn't figure out what her next move should be at this crazy time in her life, and he was there now. She could trust him, couldn't she? It's not like he wouldn't find out soon enough, the whole town would. But this was Jess, and somehow more than the others, it felt like she had let him down, like now it was official that the tables had turned and Rory, who had once been the support Jess needed, was now looking for that same support from him. She took a deep breath…

"Pistachios!"

"Excuse me?"

"Pistachios, I mean really I never considered them an exotic commodity until now!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about my giant need for a specific flavor of ice cream to which this podunk town seems to have none of! I know what you are thinking, YOU are thinking that this would never happen in New York! Oh no, New York would have 100 different kinds of ice cream every day of the week and every kind of sprinkles to boot! That's what this is about! So what if it's green? Who are we to discriminate against ice cream colors? Mint chocolate chip sometimes passes as green! I mean sure, I've never seen a retail establishment carry it in this town but why? What is so wrong with the color green?!"

"Woah, ok slow down here, I think you are going off the deep end a little bit."

And with that full blown tears begin to stream down Rory's face. She can't help but realize her ice cream disappointment is a ridiculous metaphor for her current situation. She has lost control of her life and is trying desperately to gain some ground. Even a simple flavor of ice cream seems out of her reach. A small panic begins to set in over her as she tries to fight of this sudden surge of pregnancy hormones.. She sits up a little bit, determined to get to the bottom of her real problem.

"I just can't help thinking that I ruined it Jess," Rory says softly. "I've ruined it all. What I have I become? Where has my life gone? I might be being hard on myself but I'm trying so so hard to make something of myself now because now more than ever I need to be someone because I will be someone's someone who they look up to and depend on and…"

"Ok, what does that have to do with ice cream? I don't understand. Rory what are you talking about?" Rory lifts her head cautiously upward. She tries to make out Jess's expression through her tears. She needs to know what he is thinking, what he is feeling. And for all the reasons she can think of not to bring him into her world, she can't seem to shake the feeling that telling him is right, that she will be better off having Jess know about this part of her life.

"I'm…I'm freaking out about ice cream it's true but for good reason..." Rory takes a pause and reluctantly says the words that she is so afraid to say, "I'm pregnant."

She sits back a bit, tears still saturating her face, as she feels the words roll of her tongue like torpedos headed for Jess, their victim. She sees the sharp ends of every letter smash into him and winces a little, fully prepared for the word bombs to send him reeling back into the window. But then, something strange happens, Jess...doesn't move. Other than a brief look of sadness creeping into his eyes, he remains still.

"Oh, ok."

"Jess...say something, say anything...like I'm a disappointment, a failure, a Yale graduate one hit wonder journalist who just threw it all away with her carelessness." Rory pauses, waiting for a reaction as Jess sits, saying nothing, so she continues, "I know you have something to say about this, how it will affect my life, everyone's lives and I am not prepared in the slightest to be a mother or that I gave into my feelings for someone who did not feel the same way about me. I need you to say something because you now seem to be the person who always knows what to say."

Jess looks up at Rory's bright blue eyes filled with tears. He sees everything that was and everything that could have been. In a flash he recalls walking into her room for the first time and the one and only time he told her he loved her and then ran off like a coward. Here she was, telling him something almost equally as intense and not budging an inch, he kind of admired her for it and at the same time, hated himself for not being able to be what she needed all those years ago. He was not sure why he wasn't spiraling into a panic, maybe knowing the secret ahead of time helped. Instead, he found himself surrounded by the feeling of importance. He knows Rory needs him right now and he was glad to be in a place where he could be there for her.

"So, what kind of ice cream did you say it was?"

Immediate confusion and relief flood over Rory. "He isn't going to freak out?" she thought.

"Um... pistachio…"

Jess walks around the counter and grabs the phone. "Well it's your lucky day because I just so happen to know a guy…"

"Ok," Rory says, walking towards the counter. She pauses and out of the corner of her eye she sees it, her manuscript, opened to chapter 10. She looks over at Jess who is holding the phone in his hands, watching her.

"Hey Rory," Jess says recalling an earlier part of their conversation, "Don't ever call yourself a disappointment," he breaths out.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, after the blizzard...Rory is at the Gazette. She looks at the pile of classifieds on her desk. "People still submit paper classifieds around here I guess…" Her thoughts trail off as she revisits the other night at Luke's. Jess had been amazing, calm, collected, and up to the pistachio ice cream challenge. She still couldn't believe he knew a guy with four wheel drive who was willing to drive to Stars Hollow with a glorious pint of pistachio ice cream. She smiled, recalling how Jess brushed it off as just "the guy owing him a favor." It was such a thoughtful thing for him to do. In that moment, recalling the events of the other night, warmth fills Rory's body and she can feel her cheeks turning red. She tried not to think about it but couldn't help remembering the conversation they had as he walked her home. He let her know that upon second review of her book, he was pleased to say that she nailed it. She could feel his stare as she walked up the steps of her house.

"Rory…" he called out as she reached the top step.

"Yeah," she replied, turning around to meet his gaze.

"The chapters you wrote about me…"

"I meant every word." She paused and looked back at him, as if silently telling him thank you for everything. Part of her wanted to leap down the stairs, grab his jacket and be near him, but she was scared and unsure. She thought she had felt something in the way he pulled her up from the ramp earlier, and in the way he walked just slightly behind her home, as if ready to catch her in case she dared to fall. She instantly felt like she did when she was a teengager with him, like they hadn't skipped a beat, like maybe, just maybe there was still something there. But would Jess even consider having feelings for her in her current situation? She also knew for certain that she still needed time to figure everything out and she wasn't ready to put herself out there even if he did still feel something for her because she had so many other things to contend with, seeking independence being one of them.

With that, she floats back from her daydream and pulls the stack of classifieds in front of her. She flips through the first few and then stops when she sees something promising.

"For Rent: Two bedroom apartment. Well maintained, centrally located. All inquires apply within."

"This is the complex off of Peach," she thinks to herself. She sets the paper aside and pulls up her email. Scrolling through, she finds what she is looking for. The travel magazine she had written a piece for had sent her an offer for a monthly piece on small towns of the Northeast. She checked the date, two days ago. She looked back at the ad and with little hesitation began furiously typing her acceptance email. It required a bit of travel but she was sure she could still manage it with the Gazette and this would give her the perfect opportunity to finally have the money to get her own place! It wasn't overseas correspondence but it was a chance to travel a bit and stay out of harm's way...as long as she didn't run into the Kirk of the Boston suburbs.

"Watch out world, I'm back! Here comes miss independent, Rory Gilmore!"

Rory grabs her coat to head out and find her mom. She had been avoiding walking around town too much lately since she had begun to show quite a bit over the past few days. She also might have been avoiding Luke's for a certain reason but she was ready for what was out there, everyone that was out there. She was so thrilled to be moving forward on a path, any path, that she wasn't particularly careful as she threw her coat on and flew out the door.

Meanwhile down the road aways...

Luke scrunches his face as he tries to load the canister into the coffee maker while balancing on his crutches. He shoves it halfway in and grabs onto his crutch, just as he feels himself falling over. Jess suddenly appears and steadies him, taking the canister out of his hand.

"Oh come on really," Luke whines.

"What...even tiny Tim needs help every now and again," Jess responds, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Luke contorts his face into his usual scowl. "Something tells me you've been waiting for an opportunity to say that all day…"

"Hey, If the plaster boot fits…"

Just as Luke is about to lift his crutch to smack Jess in the face, Babette calls to him from the other side of the room. She sits at the table by the window with Patty, both have a look of determination on their faces.

"Hey Luke, sweetheart...could you come here a sec?"

Luke gives Jess a "you lucked out this time" look and swings over to Babette.

"Yeah Babette, what can I get you?"

"Yeah doll, I was wanting to order some of that French seaweed."

"What are you talking about? You mean you want a salad?"

Babette shakes her head. "Na uh, no not a salad, French seaweed."

Luke stares at Babette with a puzzled look on his face. This sort of babbling was odd even for her.

"Look, I'm not sure if you are confusing lettuce with something else but…" As Luke trails off, Patty pulls out a crumpled up piece of paper and holds it up to his face.

"See, it's the newest article out of "Fit Life" magazine."

"What is this nonsense?" Luke grimaces. "I thought everyone was on a crusade for...what was that leafy stuff called…" Jess, who had approached, too amused to miss out on the conversation, shrugs.

"Leaf stuff?" Babette scratches her head.

"Oh you mean Kale?" Jess guesses.

"Yeah, it's the new Kale!" Patty chimes in.

"New Kale, I never served the old Kale!" Luke huffs.

"Oh Luke, you just gotta have it," Babette pleads.

"Yeah," Patty interjects, "We have been informed of the many wonderful benefits of French seaweed and now the supply must meet the demand!"

Just as Luke is about to let the world have his opinion on diet fads and the ridiculousness of seaweed in general, Lorelei bursts through the diner door, bag in hand. She saunters over to the counter, a pleased look on her face. She sits at the counter, pulls out a box and gingerly opens it. A single piece of parchment paper floats to the side as she reaches her hand in.

Luke, who has been standing there, staring at the entire display, mouth gaping open finally comes out of his comatose state and hobbles over to Lorelei at rapid speed. He makes it to the counter just as Lorelei is about to take mouthwatering bite.

"Excuse me, what IS THAT?" he blasts.

Lorelei raises her head in Luke's direction, a look of disdain covers her face.

"This? This is a donut." and before Luke can protest she takes a big bite.

"Um, I do serve donuts here you know...and is that thing...green? Why is it green? I demand to know! It's not because the dough is moldy is it? Cause if so, that's just another reason not to bring a fungus encrusted donut into my health code violation free diner to eat when I serve perfectly good donuts right here." Luke points mere inches away from where Lorelei's donut box is resting to his glass case, full of donuts.

Lorelei bats her eyelashes innocently in Luke's direction. "Um, I think it's green because it's pistachio…"

Just then Jess pipes up from the other side of the counter, "Can't be...there isn't a pistachio within a 50 mile radius from here."

Lorelei shrugs, takes another bite, and smiles.

"Wait a second," Luke says as his eyes widen, "Is that French seaweed? Is that a freakin French Seaweed donut?"

At that Babette and Patty practically leap out of their chairs to get a closer look.

"Lorelei doll, where did you get those?"

"Oh, Taylor has them at the cash register, he's giving them away, and I never turn down a free donut."

"Are you kidding me?" Luke yells, ready to limp over to Taylor's to give him a piece of his mind. But before he can do that, Taylor walks through the door.

"Ah Lorelei! Enjoying your healthy donuts I see!"

"Taylor, there's no such thing as a healthy donut. The words healthy and donut can, in no way, be uttered in the same sentence. Geez am I the only one with some common sense around here?" The diner gets quiet except for Lorelei, happily munching on her donut.

Taylor frowns and pulls a donut out, waving it in Luke's face. "You see this? This little baby is what is going to put Stars Hollow on the map!"

"Yeah, ok whatever Taylor!" Luke growls. He begins bickering back and forth with Taylor while Patty and Babette reach over to grab donuts out of the box.

In the midst of the commotion, the diner door flies open and Rory stands in the door, apartment ad in hand. Her excitement gets the better of her and she waves the paper above her head, exposing her tight fitting shirt.

"Mom, I found it! I found a place to live!" Rory beams.

As Rory looks around the elated feeling slowly drains from her as she notices puzzled stares piercing her. She looks down to realize her baby bump is exposed. She gradually lowers her arm and stares back at her audience, realizing the jig is up.

Several scenarios play out quickly in her head. She knew she was doing what she does best, over analyzing the situation. "Brushing this off with a food baby comment is the old, cautious Rory," she thought to herself. "I'm working on putting myself out there...maybe I should just say screw it and let everyone know, not tiptoe around the whole thing." She looks around again, realizing she needs to say something. Her gaze comes to a rest on her mom.

"Mom," she says clearly, "I found a place to live, and I got a job...a PAYING job. That's what I wanted to say." Rory begins to turn to leave but feels an invisible tug pulling her back to the crowd of onlookers. "Oh, and by the way everyone, I'm pregnant!" With that, she flings herself out the door and waddles as fast as she can down the sidewalk, suddenly feeling lighter and freer than she has in a long time, like she could do anything.

Back inside the diner, it remains pin drop quiet for a moment while everyone looks at each other in disbelief and then eventually Taylor finds his eyes resting on Jess.

"Was it you?"

"What? No! Taylor, geez do I really get blamed for EVERYTHING around here!"

Not wanting to or caring to wait around for the commotion that was sure to follow, Jess throws down his dish rag and moves quickly toward the door. Voices start to mutter and he can feel the whispers beginning. He manages to make it out the door before the piercing accusations and questions hit him.

He picks up his pace as he rushes to catch up with Rory. "Shesh I didn't know pregnancy makes women run faster." He thinks to himself. He squints in time to see Rory duck around back of the high school, heading toward the lake.

Rory gasps for air as she rounds the corner. She leans over, grabbing a tree to steady herself and she hears footsteps approach behind her. She can't bring herself to turn around at first.

Jess stands there catching his breath, daring not to move.

"You sure waddle well for a pregnant lady."

Rory smiles through her mouthfuls of air. She feels invincible, like she could do anything. After another moment, she carefully turns around to face Jess. She senses this could be the moment. The final piece she is missing. She is just not quite sure she is ready for this.

Jess continues to stand there waiting for Rory to say something. "You were the one who followed her you idiot." He thinks to himself, but he knows that this time would have to be different. This time, he needed Rory to be the one to come to him. They were adults now, he could clearly speak his mind but he needed her to say it. Say the words he had been waiting so long for. He didn't need it for himself. He needed her to say it for herself, so she could finally commit to her feelings for him, one way or the other. He had been the one to go to her at Yale, he put himself out there when she visited him in Philadelphia all those years ago. He was still stubborn and unwavering in his feelings for her but, he had grown up enough now that he knew he was ultimately living his life for himself, but he was ready to start living for them. He just needed her to meet him in the middle, to take a stand one way or the other. He was fairly certain that this could very well be the last time he could take rejection from her.

Rory stands there, clasping her hands together in front of her belly.

"I just want you to know," she began realizing what she had to say and feeling her courage increase, "that I never stopped caring about you. You have always been this...this presence in my life, in my soul. I've gone through so much, I've changed but I'm the same really, just like you. I sometimes feel like we are in this never ending loop. Over the past few years we have been in different places in our lives. The timing was just never there. And now here we are in this place, this place where it all began but things are so different now. I mean one big thing is different," she says rubbing her fidgeting hands over her stomach. "I just want you to know that no matter what changes come that you will always be that presence for me. There is just so much I'm going to have to learn, so many things I will have to do. I'm going to be raising a human being. I mean the implications of that, the responsibility, the margin of error… It's just something I can't fail at. There have been so many things I have failed at recently."

Jess smiles "Locating exotic ice cream comes to mind."

"Please, I'm being serious."

"Sorry."

Just as Rory opens her mouth to continue a familiar voice comes from behind her.

"Rory…"

It's a voice Rory has heard thousands of times, it's a voice she loves and dreads, and one she absolutely does not expect to hear.

 **** **"** **Grandma…"**


	9. Chapter 9

Rory turns around slowly, almost paralyzed from the shock and ill timing of it all. She wonders how long her grandma has been standing there, how much she heard. "What is she doing here?" Rory thinks to herself. She is embarrassed and annoyed that her moment has been interrupted.

Rory takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

"Grandma…hi...what are you doing here?"

Emily's face scrunches up as she tilts her head to the side, trying to make sense of the scene that is playing out before her.

"Rory," she finally says, "I'm here to see you. I've been wandering all over this Godforsaken town looking for you and your mother." As Emily finishes, her attention quickly moves from Rory onto Jess.

Rory's head snaps back and forth between the two, who seem to be having a staring contest. She can feel the tension escalating and quickly interjects.

"Oh grandma, you remember Jess."

"I think, just barely, are you the gentleman who washes cars at the gas station?" Emily inquires innocently, honestly having no recollection of the brief few moments she met Jess 15 years prior.

Jess grinds his teeth as he tries to brush off the ignorance of the aristocracy. Just as he feels himself cool off enough to speak without going on the attack, Rory steps in, trying to release the tension.

"Oh no grandma, Jess is an author and works for a publishing company. He's here helping Luke run the diner while he recovers." Rory smiles, proud to list off Jess' accomplishments.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm running the diner so I better get back." Jess curtly interjects. His eyes met Rory's for a second. Rory wrinkles her brow and gives him an apologetic frown before he ducks behind a tree and disappears around the corner.

Rory stares after him for a minute too long, then she hears Emily's impatient voice cut through the silence.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to find your mom. I took the day off from the museum and I would like to spend it with you both."

"Sure grandma," Rory says, sensing a hint of happiness in Emily's voice, despite the awkward run in.

Later that day...back at their house, Lorelei stares at the wall and blows her hair out of her face. She never had the patience for uncomfortable spaces, and anywhere her mom was just so happened to be uncomfortable. Rory sits in the chair across from the couch, the apartment ad still in her hand. She shrugs her shoulders and gives her mom a "what now?" look. Just then, the front door opens and Emily walks in with several bags under her arms.

"Well, I am just so glad we could find some time to come together."

"Really mom, we were kind of busy today and…"

"If you are referring to sitting around a diner all day stuffing your face with donuts then I hardly call that busy."

Lorelei opens her mouth to object and point out that the donuts were in fact, 'healthy' according to Taylor, but before she can speak her mom proceeds to share her findings.

"Rory, I wanted to come by to bring these for you."

"Oh, thanks, you didn't have to bring me anything. Just what is all of this stuff anyway?"

"It just so happens that on the edge of my town there is this fabulous little maternity store with all of these wonderful outfits for pregnant women! I was astonished at the quality and variety of the clothes. Back in my day when you were pregnant, you found a good seamstress to make a few tent dresses and prayed for the day you were done so you could burn them. Some modern things are an improvement I must say."

Rory, still unsure of her grandmother's intentions politely smiles and thanks her for the clothes.

"Now I have the receipts in there if things don't fit but at least now you will have some proper fitting clothes so you can get out of….well whatever that is," she gestures to Rory's tight fitting shirt that has bunched up around her midsection.

As Rory gathers up the bags to take to her room, she can feel invisible steam coming off her mom. She stares as her mother's face goes from an irritated red to a royally pissed off purple. She steps back and begins to crouch down, preparing for the eruption.

"Gee...thanks mom, you really didn't have to do that," Lorelei says, not trying at all to hold back her passive aggressive sarcasm.

"Oh it was not trouble at all," Emily replies, not noticing or caring to respond to Lorelei's tone.

"Mom, so what is all this?"

"What is what? I can't bring my pregnant granddaughter some nice clothes?"

"No mom, I mean it's been days since we saw you. How's your head feeling?"

"My head? It's feeling fine."

Rory swallows hard, knowing that the floor was about to turn to lava from a certain motherly volcano getting ready to spit fire in the direction of her grandmother.

"Oh that's funny because last we saw, your head was hurting from finding out news that some people would consider a miracle. You know, that your one and only granddaughter was expecting a child. You completely brushed her off and hurt her. Now, all of a sudden, everything is just gee-dandey? No, I don't think so. You owe Rory an apology and an explanation." Lorelei finishes her spat by crossing her arms and glaring at her mother. Old Emily Gilmore was not going to get away with treating Rory like that!

Emily pauses, giving herself time to absorb the blow. She tries to muster a look of shock for being spoken to that way but this is typical of a conversation with Lorelei. She sighs as her face softens before she responds.

"Now Lorelei I hardly think that is fair. I needed some time to process everything. And I am sorry if I acted inappropriately to the news before but you have to admit it was inappropriate news!" Emily turns to Rory with a sympathetic look. "Rory, you know that I was shocked at the news, it came completely out of the blue, but I have had a while to think things through and I have decided that I would love to be part of this child's life. Starting by helping you get settled in at this new place you found and putting together the nursery and all of that. In fact, I would be thrilled to throw you a baby shower, right here in town if you would like."

"Wow grandma that is really nice of you. I am not sure I need all of that but I am happy to have your support." Rory smiles, truly grateful to have her grandmother on her side. She feels a little bit more invincible with Emily as a part of her support system.

Lorelei squints her eyes and pushes out her lower lip, not buying her mom's sudden heroics.

"Yeah mom, really all of that is not necessary. Luke and I certainly can help Rory out and all of that."

Emily's face sours and frown lines appear as she turns to address her daughter. "Lorelei." she beings, trying to maintain her composure, "I am just trying to do something nice for my granddaughter. I….I didn't get a chance to do any of these things for you so I would appreciate if you stand down and let me support Rory how I see fit."

Lorelei sits back a bit, knowing that Emily is working her charm hard, throwing in a little guilt too, right up her alley. She doesn't want to give in but she can't think of a strong enough argument right now. "Damn this new found acceptance!" she thinks. "I'm never reading another self discovery book again." Lorelei looks back at her mother and starts to open her mouth to admit defeat when she sees Emily's eyes glass over.

"And you know Lorelei, I...I need this in my life. I need both of you...and this child. I think Richard would have wanted it this way." Emily finishes holding back tears.

Rory's heart feels heavy as she watches her grandmother begin to breakdown.

"Oh grandma, of course you can help me with things. I wouldn't want it any other way really." Rory reaches out and holds her grandmother. She can feel her body relax a little in her arms.

Lorelei sighs and gets up from the couch to join in the embrace. "Yeah, I guess us Gilmore girls have to stick together...or something."

A few days later….Rory is moving some things into her new apartment with Luke, Lorelei, and her grandmother.

"Rory, are you sure you want that lamp to go there?" Emily asks, a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Um, yes grandma, I think this part of the room needs some extra light."

"You know where has plenty of well placed light and furniture already?" Lorelei interjects. "My house! Where you are still perfectly welcome!" She grins from ear to ear out of exhaustion, ready to give up, head out the door and grab some lunch.

Emily lets out an audible "ugh" and continues repositioning a picture frame on the bookshelf.

"I get it mom, you are getting a little hangry. I think I have something to eat…" Rory trails off as she opens the fridge, a lonely ketchup bottle and bag of carrots stare back at her. Lorelei appears over her shoulder, staring into the abyss.

"My God you've been robbed! And they left you some carrots in place of your food! What a cruel trick!"

"Moooom…"

"I'm serious, someone has run off with Mrs. Butterworth! And where oh where can the kool-aid man be?"

"Certainly not smashing through the walls to help us put up these curtains," chimes Luke in his usual grumpy tone.

"I'm sure they didn't just run off with the Pillsbury doughboy and Tony the Tiger! Maybe those evil little elves snap, crackle, and pop started a Rory's new apartment mutiny!"

"Mom, ok, OK I get it, provisions are in order. I'll run over to Doose's and pick up a few things so we don't starve."

"I'm not sure a simple bottle of syrup will help me in my condition," Lorelei dramatically says fanning herself. "Let me call and order some pizza. You don't have to rush out to get groceries just yet."

"Yeah mom but I have guests over for the first time," Rory says motioning to Luke and Emily. "Let me at least get some ice tea to offer them."

"Ok fiiiiiine."

"Great! Be right back." Rory heads out the door, glad to have a few minutes away from all of the commotion. She really pictured herself moving in and decorating in her own time but she quickly realizes her own time is limited and all the better to have everything set up and ready to go. She is grateful for the help, she finally decides, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need a break from it all for a bit.

Meanwhile in the center of town…

Jess sits on the gazebo steps, reading the latest issue of the Gazette, trying to keep himself from laughing at the quaintness of it all. "Miss Patty's new mobile grooming salon gets two paws up!" seems to be the headline news. He is still determined to turn the relic into something a little bit more engaging to put it mildly. Just as he is about to turn the page, he looks up to see Rory happily waddling down the street. His heart jumps into his throat and his hands immediately start to sweat. It takes almost all of his willpower to keep himself from sprinting across the grass and leaping over the pavement, just to get closer to her. He hasn't talked to her since her grandmother randomly showed up to town. Rory had given Luke a final draft of her book for Jess to review. He had big plans for it, but all would be revealed in time. He checked his watch, "Ceasar must be ready for a break by now, but he can wait another few minutes for me to take care of something," Jess thinks to himself, smiling.

He tries to disguise his fast pace by swinging his arms nonchalantly, hoping that Rory would think it's his normal walking pace. He wanted to catch her before she got to Doose's because dealing with Taylor was definitely not on his agenda for the day. Just as she is about to reach for the handle, he steps in front of her.

"Well if it isn't DB Cooper I was wondering when you would show your face around here," Jess says jokingly with a hint of relief in his voice.

Rory smiles, relieved to see Jess is in good spirits after the abrupt ending to their last meeting. "Yeah it was either face the light of day or continue being exposed to the stylings of grandma know it all, the always cheerful Luke, and hangry Lorelei, so I took my chances." Rory begins to chuckle but quickly stops as a passer by gawks at her and Jess shaking their head in disapproval.

"Well, looks like we gave them something to talk about…"Jess muses.

"It's not fair to you though, I mean this has nothing to do with you but somehow you have been dragged into my misfortune."

"First of all, this isn't misfortunate...you are very courageous to be doing what you are on your own, not sure if I ever mentioned that to you but it's true. Second of all, these yahoos huffing around are nothing more than amusement to me. Don't let them get to you. Let them have their scandal. Next week Kirk will rewire the cable so everyone only gets the home shopping network or Patty's mobile grooming service will butcher old man Pratt's beagle and that will be the next evil to be overbearingly judged by all."

Rory nodded, the guy had a point.

"Well, I better run and get some food to my mother before she paints a food mural on my new walls to spite me." Rory moves her hand toward the door again but before she can garb the handle, Jess reaches his hand out and stops her.

"Hey, you know we never got to finish our conversation from the other day."

"Oh...yeah that," Rory suddenly feels flustered. She didn't think Jess would be bold enough to actually acknowledge the conversation, let alone bring it up again. " Well, I'm actually heading out of town soon to write this article on Montpelier, Vermont. It's supposed to be lovely this time of year and I'm trying to cram a few other places in to get some articles finished before I can't fit behind a steering wheel."

"Back into hiding again? Ok." Jess says, feeling a bit hurt and pushed aside.

Rory pauses, she doesn't want to give Jess the wrong idea. After writing about him and spending time with him recently she had given into the undeniable fact that she had strong feelings for him. He was and still is a caring, intelligent man who intrigued her. He had grown up beautifully, his tight fitting shirts were also a constant reminder of that. She felt herself starting to blush at the thought but let her mind wander back to the simple, defining fact, that she was about to become a mother and she wasn't sure she could jump into a relationship with Jess when she would be soon learning to navigate a relationship with a tiny human. She wasn't sure she could do both at the same time. As she finishes her thoughts she looks up at Jess, unsure if this was the time or place to continue the conversation from the other day. But before she can speak, Jess gingerly cradles her hand in his. A small shiver makes its way up Rory's spine.

Jess stares directly into Rory's eyes. He wants her to understand how important this is to him. "Before you go, I'd like to see you. Come by Luke's tomorrow night after closing."

Rory can barely breath, everything evaporates from her surroundings and it's just her and Jess, standing there, existing together. How could she say no?

 **** **"** **Ok," she agrees.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's late, the evenings still get dark early but hints of spring fill the air and Rory is cautiously optimistic. Time seems to be progressing at just the right speed for now but she knows all too soon she will be faced with a potentially big decision. She glances at herself in the gaudie mirror, a hand me down from her grandmother, and a small smile creeps onto her face. Maybe it was the pregnancy glow everyone always talks about, or maybe her particularly cheerful mood had to do with something else. She sighs and reaches down to touch her baby belly. A wave of guilt suddenly rushes over her. She wrestles with the idea of her meeting with Jess and whether or not she could completely bring him into her new world. All she could do since their last meeting was to go back and forth between wanting him in her life and wondering if the life she was about to embark on was right for him.

She gave another audible sigh, straightened her shirt, and headed out the door.

She is only a few blocks from Luke's in her new place on Peach. As she approaches the diner, she notices it is dark and quiet, almost too dark. "Did Jess back out," she wonders. When she passes by the front window, she notices a soft glow coming from the inside. She pulls the door open and steps inside. Surprise and wonder consume Rory as she stares, wide eyed at the scene before her. The lights are off, and single table sits in the center of the room, adorned with a white tablecloth, several candles, and two steaming plates full of food. Before Rory can full process the romanticness of it all, Jess appears from the storage room. Rory looks over at him, dressed in a button up shirt and slacks. She cannot stop herself from grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, from James Dean to James Garner," she laughs. "I am…"

"Shocked?" Jess interrupts.

"Pleasantly surprised, " Rory replies.

"Well, it's no picnic basket full of disgusting leftovers but it'll do," Jess says with a sarcastic smirk. He gestures for Rory to sit down.

"I'm just surprised because this seems so out of character for you, inviting me over for an actual home cooked meal...complete with ambiance…"

"In that case, I will tell Cesar you give your compliments to the chef...the rest I suppose I can take credit for," Jess smiles, as he sits down, trying to keep his cool and maintain his composure. He is always so sure of himself but for some reason, he feels an unshakable nervousness. He has tried not to make too much of this but somewhere in the back of his mind, he has established that this is his last chance to finally be with Rory. He understands the delicacy of the situation so he knows this move is bold, but he was never one to proceed with caution.

Rory stares at Jess, he smells like chicken soup and soap, a comforting combination. She can't stop grinning like a goofy kid. She finaly brings her gaze off of Jess onto her plate.

"Everything looks delicious," she says. As she reaches for her fork, her hand brushes up against a rectangle shaped object wrapped in brown packaging paper.

"What's this?" she looks questionably up at Jess.

"Oh, I was going to wait for a little bit later but...I see you are already opening it. I guess pregnancy is not synonymous with patience."

Rory is too curious to try to match Jess' wit at the moment. She tears the last piece of paper away, "It's a book," for a split second she wonders what novel Jess has decided she needs to read until, she turns over the cover. In bold black lettering over an off white background sit the words she had stared at so many times before…'Gilmore Girls'.

"Wh...what is this?" Rory stamers.

"It's….your book," Jess says, his eyes trying to gauge Rory's reaction.

Rory's mouth gapes open as she flips through the pages, lovingly touching the binding. "My book, in actual print! This can't be real!" she thinks.

"Well this is surely a sight to behold," she says, excitement pouring out of her voice. "How did you do this? I mean, I had no idea this was happening."

"Our publishing company recently sold a portion of our assets to a larger publisher and because of that, I was able to pull a few strings and get a fast copy put together. The contract is folded up at the end, you are free to make changes of course but the editors kept pretty true to the original feel of the manuscript. Look it over and let me know what you think."

Rory's eyes get wide and small tears form at their edges. "You are publishing my book? I'm an author!" Rory jumps out of her seat and wraps her arms around Jess' neck. "This is amazing, thank you, thank you!"

Jess smiles and holds Rory close, his soul feels alive. He's happy to help Rory's dream come true and be a part of its success.

Rory looks up at Jess who stares back at her with admiration. A moment of silence passes between them and just when the moment starts to feel too overwhelming, Rory pulls away.

"I'm starving, let's eat!"

Jess feels disappointed but quickly brushes it off and smiles as he sits down.

They sit and talk for hours, talking about the parts of their lives they missed out on. Rory recounts her time on the presidential campaign, writing for the New Yorker, and all the way through her failed attempt at penning an autobiography for the crazy Brit. Jess laughs his way through discussing the angst between himself and his publishing buddies, one of which recently moved on to pursue a ridiculous acting career. How they changed all of the books under the book covers on the bestseller shelves to terrible horror books and bad romance novels. Only a handful of customers actually returning their books, which means that they got what they didn't know they needed in their lives.

The conversation eventually moves on to past relationships, Rory recounting how she thinks she met Paul and Jess mentioning a few casual flings, taking time to remember one semi serious relationship with an art student from Drexel. The relationship had ended about a year before Jess' return to Stars Hollow. All in all, he is feeling good with where his life is at the moment.

Rory could not help but feel nostalgic while spending time reconnecting with Jess. They always seemed to be able to fall right back into place with each other. She couldn't keep herself from blushing a bit and fidgeting with her hands during a lull in the conversation. They were never good with awkward silences. Just as Rory was about to begin talking about her trip to Vermont and the impending lavish baby shower that awaited her when she returned, she is shocked by a sudden movement.

Rory pauses, unsure what is going on, then she feels it again, a distinct kick! Her eyes get wide and a huge smile forms on her face. She places her hand on her stomach and looks up at Jess.

"A kick! The baby kicked! Oh my gosh this is the first time I've felt the baby!" Rory jumps up and runs over to Jess. She knows she wants to share this moment. She grabs his hand and places it over her belly. She gazes into his eyes, waiting hopefully, then, just as she is about to give up...the baby kicks again.

"Woah I felt it!" Jess beams. "Wow, that is amazing. Such strength!" He smiles staring up at Rory. He slowly gets up from his chair, sensing that maybe this is the moment.

"Rory...I just want you to know…"he begins.

Rory can feel herself hold her breath, they hadn't been quiet skirting around the white elephant in the room, but they hadn't yet addressed it and it seemed like Jess was taking that step now. Rory felt her feet begin to move before her mind could stop them. She feels quickly pulling away from Jess, heart racing. She can't stop her body from going into flight mode. She's not sure why but her body takes over and heads for the door. Trying to make sense of everything she yells, "I've gotta go," over her shoulder while she flings the door open and waddles down the stairs.

Jess stands there for a moment, confused. He shakes it off, grabs the book and heads out the door after Rory. She hasn't gotten far, she can't move her body at all like she used to. A gigantic reminder of why her footsteps are taking her farther and farther away from Jess.

"Rory, wait," Jess yells.

Rory finds the courage to stop. "What I am doing," she thinks, "Running out, with no explanation from a perfectly good night."

She gradually turns around, her eyes met Jess. A longing flows from her body onto him, but she feels trapped. She sees a look of hope, followed by sadness in Jess' eyes.

"Rory, you forgot your book," Jess began. "Look, I'm sorry if I was being too well….I'm not sure what but…"

Rory quickly interrupts him. She can't bare to see him upset over her own uncertainties. She takes a deep breath, and begins,"Jess, you have been so good to me since you've been here...well with the exception of trashing my book at first, but it deserved it. You knew just what I needed,even if I didn't want to hear it. You have a knack for that. But, this," Rory says touching her stomach, "this is something I can't fail. I can never let this child down. And at the same time it would be almost just as devastating to me if I let you down. You mean so much to me. I want to explore this, whatever this is with you but I'm not sure."

"Rory…"

"Jess, you should know now and always that I care for you, very much. I mean, I'm fairly certain that I am failing for you all over again...only maybe more this time."

Jess feels his heart swell. His eyes soften and he finally frees his body from his mind's grip and allows himself to take a step forward. His body relaxes, knowing that it was always meant to be close to her. Suddenly, like a reflex he can't stop, he reaches up toward Rory's face, and holds it in his hands for a brief moment. The moonlight hits the corners of her mouth as he leans down and kisses her. His body feels warm. He feels like he is home, in the place where longing, acceptance, and happiness are.

Rory leans into the kiss. She can't stop herself from wanting this. Excitement and joy radiate through her. Then, suddenly, she snaps back into reality. She holds up her hand and gently pushes back.

"Jess, I...I don't think I can do this right now," Rory softly says.

Jess's brow frays, he knows what's holding her back and now feels like a fool for not bringing it up sooner.

"Rory, we never got around to talking about it, you ran out before I had a chance. I understand you are going through something major here. I also know that you have courageously decided to do this alone, with no support from what's his face," Jess' face sours at the mere mention of Logan, but quickly softens. "I get it that this thing, you and me, the timing, it's just never there. But I need you to know that I have now and have always had feelings for you. They never stopped and I don't want to be left with the 'what if' feeling of not exploring this together. I don't think I can wait 18 more years for you to have a fully grown child and suddenly be available, and I don't want to. I'm ready now. I'm ready for what this is, all of it. And I know Logan is out of the picture. I get that. And while I've never been a father before, I know what it is like to not have one and no child deserves to be without one if possible. I'm not making any guarantees here but I would like to try to be together. I feel it in my bones Rory. You and me."

Rory's eyes twinkle in the moonlight, welding up with tears. Logic tells her to turn and run, but her heart takes over, and she reaches out to kiss Jess. Her body feels electric as Jess pulls himself closer to her. She feels the warmth of his breath on her face and his strong hands gently cradling her back. After what seems like infiniti and yet no time at all, they pull away from each other, eyes still locked, elated smiles consume their faces.

"This feels right," Rory finally says. "I want to just take things very slow. I need time to process all of this."

"Whatever you need,"Jess breaths out, relief and happiness seeping out of his chest.

"I'm off to Vermont tomorrow, but I'll be back the beginning of next week for the baby shower. Maybe we can met up afterwards? I'll need to decompress from whatever frilly extravaganza my grandmother is throwing."

"Sounds good," Jess can barely concentrate on the conversation, he is still reeling from the kiss. His hand clutches Rory's daring her not to go. He just got her, he's not ready for her to leave just yet, but he knows Stars Hollow, while full of personality, is small in size and knowing that Rory is in close proximity to where he is will have to be enough.

 **** **"** **Well...until then I guess," Rory says, as she carefully removes her hand from Jess', looking over her shoulder briefly before waddling off.**


	11. Chapter 11

Small, green bulbs are forming on the bushes in the center of town. Tables and chairs are set up as a small army of workers bustles around, hanging flower pots and twisting tulle from the trees. A short, energetic man with a fancy clipboard and shiny shoes saunters through the chaos pointing his pen in the air.

"No no Frank, the chiffon needs to drape three inches down from there! Ugh, whatever shall I do with you people." Even amidst the chaos, he manages to gracefully spin on his heel to come face to face with Emily.

"Ah, Mrs. Gilmore, how lovely to see you darling," he says gesturing wide with his arms.

"Birk, my dear man, this is starting to look simply delightful," Emily beams.

A familiar face frowns beside her, "Mom, is all of this really necessary? It's a baby shower not the homecoming of Princess Diana," Lorelei scoffs. "And, who is this...I'm sorry I don't know if I heard your name right...B...Birk is it?" Lorelei can barely hold back her laughter from the obvious similarities to one Birk and a certain local townie.

"Yes, that's right, Birk! Cornelius Birk here, but those near and dear to me just call me Birk, or Birky if we've been on the town and had a few Martinis," he muses.

"Oh, well sadly, I've never had the pleasure," Lorelei smiles, trying unsuccessfully to keep her sarcasm in check.

Just as she is about to question her mother on the 100 year old china, covered in blue roses, Kirk comes traipsing towards them, floundering around like a fish out of water.

"Lorelei, Lorelei," he waves his long, noodle arms in the air.

"I see you Kirk," she replies curtly, already wishing the day was over.

"Whaaaaat is all of this? Why was I not informed that the gazebo and surrounding area was being used? I had a permit for this evening to set the space up for Petal's pig recital."

"Ooooook, well while I am not even going to ask what all goes on at a pig recital, what I am sure of is that we are using this space for Rory's baby shower."

"Oh….that…" Kirk responds, matter of factly.

"Come on Kirk, this is Rory, I thought everyone was over this." Suddenly, Lorelei gets an amazing idea. "Hey, um Kirk, you know, if you have a dispute to settle, I think you should talk to Birk over there."

"Huh, who? Birk...Birk? What the heck kind of name is that?" Krik whines.

Just then, Birk spins around, his head almost unnaturally separating from his body as his ears burn from hearing his name.

"Yes, is someone looking to speak with me?"

"Birk….I mean if that is your REAL name," Kirk huffs.

Lorelei looks around hoping someone walks by with some popcorn.

"You sir appear to be in violation of my aforementioned contract," Kirk says, pulling out his gazebo registration paperwork and thrusting it right under Birk's nose.

"It says Kirk on here, who's Krik?"

"That would be me, sir," Kirk says, glaring at Birk.

"Kirk...I never really liked that name," Birk glares back. "It says here that you have the place starting at 6:30pm. Our party is set to conclude at 5pm sharp.."

"But…" Kirk tries to interject.

"Sharp! And I know a simple small town bumpkin such as yourself is unaware of my reputation but I assure you, we will have every last drop of honey suckle perfectly packaged and loaded up by….5pm sharp," Birk snears.

Kirk, being Kirk, is not going to go quietly. He pulls out the town handbook and begins reading off from a clause in the back, loudly as his hand gestures steadily become more pronounced.

Across the way...Rory pulls up in her rental at the stop sign. The air is warm enough for the windows to be down, just enough for her to hear yelling. She squints and looks over to see Kirk and some funny looking man trying to out hand gesture each other. "Oh man it's like a talking mime off and I'm missing it!" she thinks. Her gaze quickly moves toward the large sculptures and flowing tulle, billowing in the wind. She can feel her cheeks get hot. "Oh no Grandma! Too much! Ugh."

She hits the accelerator and hopes to make it home, unnoticed.

A few minutes later….Rory enters her apartment. She is a day behind schedule after running into some chatty Kathy's at her last stop in Exeter, New Hampshire. She throws her keys on the table in the entrance and looks over at a letter sized envelope with her name written on it in neat cursive. Her heart stops. Before she left, she had an ultrasound appointment. Her mom had desperately tried to get away to meet her but what with the construction going on at the new inn, Lorelei could not get away. Rory had promised to have the ultrasound technician write down the gender and she would wait to open it together with her mom. A wave of excitement flows through her as she reaches down to pick up the envelop. As she brings it closer to her face, she notices something odd. A small piece of paper floats to the floor. She turns it over to see that someone had opened it. Her mood rapidly changes from eager to upset. "Who the heck had the nerve to come in here while I was gone and open an envelope personally addressed to me!?" she fumes.

Just then, her phone rings….it's her grandmother. She reluctantly accepts the call

"Rory, your mother said you should be back by now. We are almost ready! I left something for you to wear on your chair there. We are so thrilled!"

"Um...ok grandma I will see you in a bit."

Rory bites her lower lip and looks back down at the jagged edges of the envelope. She decides to wait to look until after confronting her mother.

Meanwhile, across town...Jess stares out the window of the diner, watching as the scenery becomes more and more ridiculous. "Man, Rory is going to hate this," he thinks. Although the short, flamboyant party planner and Kirk seem to still be going at it which almost made the terrible transformation worth it.

He reaches under the counter to pull out an object, wrapped in familiar brown packaging paper. This object was smaller and lighter than Rory's book. Jess breathes out a heavy sigh as he runs his fingers over the gift. It is a bundle of books for the baby, even one that was Jess' from when he was a kid, a copy of the Velveteen Rabbit. He knows it's Rory's first day back, and she obviously has a lot to deal with but he can't wait to see her and he is blissfully unaware of any rules as to who could attend a baby shower. He decides to wait a bit for Rory to get there and settle in before he shows up.

Across the way….Rory slowly makes her way to the town center. She lingers a bit by Lane's house, wishing she wasn't out of town on an emergency visit to see Zach's sick grandfather. She hides behind an old oak tree, peering out to see her grandmother and some man engaged in conversation. She scans the scene before her, her eyes finally resting on her mother. Her mom, sitting there, looking so lost and small. Rory couldn't be mad at her about opening the gender envelope. She wasn't even sure she would have been able to keep herself from doing it had the roles been reversed.

Meanwhile, Lorelei is beyond bored with the schmoozing going on between Emily and Birk, it is too much even for her to handle. She is pleased with the turnout and the decorations, a little over the top, but very colorful, just Emily's taste. She scans the outskirts of town, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rory. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, a creamsicle colored object makes it way towards her. Lorelei gasps and stifles a laugh just as she sees Rory's unamused face come into view. Rory, her dear daughter, dressed as a giant cream puff orangesicle. Lorelei can no longer hold back and lets out a hearty, deep laugh.

"Oh I see how it's going to be," Rory frowns. "And here I thought you were going to support me!"

"Haha!" Lorelei continues, "What do you mean, I'm here at this ridiculous shower aren't I! And boy, it just keeps getting better and better!" Lorelei's eyes water as she laughs at the puffy pale orange dress. The sleeves are shaped like bells with white trim and the skirt makes the stay puft marshmallow man look tame.

"I mean, how did this outfit not met an unfortunate, accidental death in some roaring fire?" Rory complains.

"At least you don't look one hundred percent like little bow peep!" Lorelei cackles.

"Oh I guess I shouldn't mention I left the bonnet at home." Rory says, rolling her eyes. "I'm supposed to be having a baby, not dressing up LIKE a baby!"

At that, Emily appears, all smiles to see her granddaughter.

"Rory! Why there you are! Don't you look wonderful! I am so glad that outfit suits you!"

"Um thanks grandma, but wh…where did you get it?"

"Why Birk here was good enough to have it custom made to match the shower décor. Aren't we so lucky to have his designer eye!"

"Oh Emily, really, you are too kind! Well. I'm going to scoot so you ladies can enjoy your guests!" Birk says waving his clipboard in the air.

"Rory please sit," Emily gestures to the open chair next to Lorelei. "You are going to just adore the finger sandwiches! And these petifores! To die for!" Emily pushes the pastry tray in Rory's direction.

Rory glares at Lorelei, a sharp warning that she was not going to let her mother get away with not running interference on the ridiculous outfit selection. Emily cut through the icy exchange to introduce Rory to a few new friends she made in Nantucket. After some refreshments and casual mingling, Birk reappears to announce the beginning of the games, the first game being a diaper making game. Rory gives Lorelei a death stare and turns to face her grandmother.

"Yes, well I thought it was a bit on the 'sights I can never unsee' side but it sounded like something you two might enjoy."

Lorelei musters up her most dramatic gasp, "Why mother, you actually took our interests into consideration at this event! Sound the alarm! Set off the fireworks!"

"Lorelei now really..." Emily rolls her eyes as Birk and his assistant Frank pass out rolls of toilet paper and divide the guests into groups.

"The object of the game is to see who can make the most secure diaper on one member of your team in the allotted time! Ready ladies….set…go!"

At that Rory, the chosen one stands as still as she can while her mom and Patty run around her with a roll of toilet paper holding back laughter as they scramble trying to facine it to Rory.

Meanwhile…across the way…Jess stares out the window of the diner briefly, just in time to catch who he thinks is Rory in a ridiculous outfit hula-hooping around streamers or some sort of white paper. He decides he is fine forever more not know what all goes on at baby showers. Just as he is about to pull away from the window, he hears a familiar engine roar. "That sounds like the engine of a…." Before he can finish his thought, a Porsche pulls up next to the diner, an odd sight for Stars Hollow. Jess cocks his head to the side as his brow frays, unsure what to make of the situation. He doesn't have long to wonder because after a moment, Logan steps out of the driver side of the car. Jess feels himself fall back a bit, his heart catches in his throat. He quickly looks from Logan over to an unsuspecting Rory, laughing, enjoying herself. He hesitates as he tries to decide whether he should jump the guy or, at the very least, key his car. But before he can react, Logan struts across the road, toward the gazebo. Jess isn't sure if he detects a hint of sorrow coming off the guy. He looks back over at Rory one last time, hoping that this isn't the beginning of something and the end of something else.

Rory's sides hurt from laughing so much. She is getting dizzy from turning round and round. She suddenly feels the end of the paper roll and stops. Her smile quickly fades as the dizziness wares off and she sees what looks like Logan walking over toward her. She rubs her eyes for a moment, blinks, and stares at the figure again...definitely Logan. Here she is in an orange creamsicle outfit, wearing a toilet paper diaper, not how she pictured she would look when she saw Logan again. Her breath stops in her throat and she isn't sure whether to throw her diaper at him, run to him, or run in the other direction. All she knows is that at this precise moment, she seems to be frozen to the ground.

Lorelei, goes from actually, almost admitting to having fun during her mother's preassigned activity, to embracing a feeling of terror and hatred as she sees Logan approach Rory. He has a bag in his hand and a bouquet of flowers. "He better have a scroll with a thousand I'm sorries on it in there, and a lifetime supply of captain crunch…even then I would STILL encourage Rory to hate him.

Rory manages to take half a step back as Logan gets closer. Before she can open her mouth, Emily steps in front of her to greet Logan.

"Logan, I'm so glad you could make it," Emily says, extending her harm to embrace him.

Rory's eyes begin to pop out of her head. She can all but feel the steam rising off her face. How could her grandmother betray her?

"Um…grandma…Can I ask what this is all about?" Rory says, trying to remain calm.

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry to surprise you like this but Logan said he would be available to attend the baby shower when I mentioned it to him," Emily calmly replied, as if the situation were not out of the ordinary.

"Did you call his parents? Grandma, I told you not to do that!"

"Relax Rory," Logan cuts in, "She called just me. We had a one on one conversation only. Emily helped put some things into perspective for me."

"You mean she held you to the fire until you agreed to come?" Rory scoffed trying to hold back her disgust.

Just then, Lorelei manages to break from her shock to swoop in. "Um mom, could you come with me, I think we are almost out of those delightful pastries. I was hoping um Blurk...er um...Birk could get some more for us," Lorelei says, pulling Emily away from Rory and Logan before she can protest.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt the party. I was just coming to bring the baby, and you something and to…to see you if that's alright."

"Actually, it's not alright. You really think you can just walk in here, in the middle of all of this and hand me some flowers and just say hey! Like everything is fine, like we are still great pals, like…like you actually accept what is going on…" Rory yells, feeling tears filling her eyes. Just then, she looks over to see a bewildered Jess standing next to the gazebo, holding a package.

"Rory, are you alright?" Jess asks, concern in his voice.

Logan looks back at Jess with a scowl and back at Rory.

"Rory, just come with me for a bit, let's go talk," Logan pleads.

Rory looks from Logan back to Jess and back at Logan again. She knows what she wants to do, send Logan back to the rotting stump he crawled out of and run into Jess' arms. She pauses for a minute more and realizes that Logan, while she didn't like to admit it, would always have a place in her life and it was her responsibility to try to maintain a civil relationship with him…for her child's sake.

She looks back over at Jess, "I'll be ok," she says, giving him a sympathetic glance, then she turns to Logan. "Ok, let's go." Logan follows alongside Rory leaving a stunned Jess and a crowd of toilet papered women behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Rory opens the door to her apartment, glad for the creaking noise as it breaks the minutes long silence between Logan and herself. She walks over to her chair, one of the few pieces of furniture in the place and twirls around. It was hard to do anything but twirl in her getup.

"So this is your place?" Logan says, taking what little there was in.

"I've only been here a few weeks so it isn't much yet."

"Well at least you have a minimalist style when it comes to decorating...your outfit choice however…" Logan trails off as he tries to joke his way through the awkward tension.

Rory crosses her arms over her chest, unamused. "So what do you really want to say to me? Or do I have to call in the good townsfolk with their pitchforks to run you off?"

"Hey easy there Ace! I already got a mouth full from your friend there back in New York."

"What? What friend? Jess? You saw him in New York?"

"Yeah, I go to get coffee in between appointments and the guy lays into me. Not very neighborly of him."

Rory stares past Logan, lost in thought. "Jess saw Logan in New York...why didn't he tell me?" Rory shakes off the thought, realizing she would have to discuss it with Jess.

Logan reaches his hand out to give her the flowers. "So, these are for you. How are you feeling?"

"At the moment? Confused, upset, angry…"

"I mean how are you and the baby doing?"

"We are fine, healthy and so why did you really come here?"

"Come on, you know I couldn't just completely shut you out. I do want to know my child in some way or another."

Rory stares down at Logan's wedding ring. "Have you told your family? Odette? Do you plan on just sneaking off every couple of years to check in on us? Convenient business in Connecticut? And what happens when they find out?"

Logan sighs, his expression full of guilt. "I am going to tell my father, sooner rather than later. I don't think anyone else is ready to hear it," he says honestly.

"I brought the baby a little something," he says, handing Rory the bag.

Rory pulls out a tiny, old sailor suit. The colors are fading and the fabric is worn but soft. She looks up at Logan.

"It was mine when I was a baby," he says smiling. "There's also a paper in there with instructions. I set up a trust fund for the baby. Don't worry, he or she won't be able to touch it until they are 21."

"Sounds familiar," Rory thinks.

"Look, I am not sure how to handle all of this, especially since we are not together and my life is...is complicated right now, but I thought this could be a start. I want to work something out at some point, when you're ready. I want to get to know this child...our child." Logan steps closer to Rory, almost too close. Rory can sense his sincerity and a hint of lingering affection. He reaches his hand out and holds it in the air over her stomach. "May I?" he asks, pointing at her belly.

Rory is flustered and confused. She blinks several times trying to figure out what new world she has entered. She doesn't want to let Logan in. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him really, but somehow she finds herself agreeing to let him touch her. He gently holds his hand in place over the baby for just a moment and then, sensing Rory is uncomfortable, he quickly pulls away.

"I would like to stay for a bit and talk some more but I feel that I've overstayed my welcome already."

"You were never welcome," Rory manages to get out.

"Right...well, I am still just a phone call away. I really do hope we can find peace between us Rory. I really do mean it."

Rory slowly nods, still in disbelief, as Logan opens the door. He gives her one last hopeful look, then leaves.

Rory stares down at her ridiculous dress and suddenly remembers she left her baby shower. She gradually sashays to the door, because what else can she do in this outfit.

As she comes up onto the town center, she sees that everyone is still enjoying themselves, playing a new game. She scans the outskirts of the party but doesn't see Jess. She feels her shoulders slump a little and the corners of her mouth turn down. An overwhelming sense of dread begins to creep up into her heart but she pushes it down. She picks up the pleats on her full skirt and trudges forward.

Lorelei is just getting ready to guess the baby's potential birth weight when she hears swooshing coming from behind her. "That sound can only mean one thing," she thinks. She spins around and jumps out of her chair to embrace Rory.

"There's our petunia!" she exclaims, giving Rory a sympathetic look. Before she can pull Rory aside to make sure she is ok, Emily comes charging in.

"Oh Rory! I'm so glad you're back!" Emily chimes in. "How did your meeting with Logan go?"

"Mom, please let's just try to enjoy the rest of the afternoon," Lorelei says, glaring at her mother.

"Oh all right, let's skip to presents! Rory I can't wait to show you what Birk and I have come up with! It is just the most adorable thing really!"

"I hope it's not a matching orange cream puff get up for the baby mom, otherwise that'll be the first baby who runs away as soon as they learn how to walk," Lorelei moans.

"Well we will all have to be in suspense just a little bit longer," Emily coyly smiles.

Rory reluctantly meanders through the festivities. Tissue paper and ribbons swirl around in a blur as she mechanically thanks her guests for the gifts. "Another set of receiving blankets, you shouldn't have." And with that, everything seems to disappear as fast as it had materialized. Birk, keeping to his word, conducted a whirlwind clean up.

Lorelei keeps her gaze on Rory the entire time, trying to get a read on what happened between her and Logan. She can guess it didn't go to well by the glazed over look on Rory's face. "I need to get her out of here," she thinks. Before she can make up a story about Rory needing to go to the bathroom, Emily commandeers the floor again to thank all of the guests for coming. "And now," Emily happily begins, "I am so pleased to show Rory her gift from me!"

With that, Emily leads the brigade down the path toward Rory's apartment. Lorelei's eyes go wide as she stares at Rory, giving her an 'I have no idea what's going on' look.

Rory gathers her dress and prepares to walk back home for what seems like the millionth time today. As she enters the apartment, she hears banging and rumbling coming from the spare bedroom. Her grandmother's expression sours as she turns the corner to the nursery, Rory following close behind.

Soft, pale, pink paint stares back at Rory from the walls. A tiny bookshelf, filled with plush animals sits in the corner, next to a rocking chair and a changing table. Rory's mouth hangs open as she suddenly realizes it wasn't her mom, but her grandmother who had opened the gender reveal letter. She looks down to see an exasperated Luke sitting in the middle of the floor, wooden pieces, screws, and plastic strewn about. Luke, who had gotten his cast off a few days before, stares up at Emily and Rory, teeth bared like an angry beaver who had not finished completing the dam in time.

"Oh...hey...I thought I had more time," he says through his teeth.

"Woops," Lorelei nervously snickers, "Forgot to send the bat signal...hey Luke, we're on our way!"

"Yeah, I got that now...thanks. I actually would have finished on time if it wasn't for this darn Ikea furniture. I mean who creates something that can only be put together by a small metal stick, and heaven forbid you lose said stick because guess what...that means no crib for you! Unless someone has some inspector gadget skills I am unaware of and can turn their pinky into a tiny metal wrench thing that can get these screws in!" Luke is fuming at this point. He is mostly disappointed in himself for not finishing in time. He would have had more done if Rory hadn't come back unexpectedly with Logan. Luke had to muster all of his strength to not jump out from hiding in the closet to strangle the guy. He was pleased with how Rory handled the situation though, he knew she needed to start taking care of things on her own so he backed off, it was what she would have wanted.

The room goes quiet after Luke's rant. He looks over at Rory who has tears in her eyes. He suddenly feels terrible for ruining the surprise. He waits for Rory to explode in anger but then, something else happens.

Rory looks over at her mom, "It's...it's a girl," she beams and falls into her mother's arms.

"Of course it is dear, the universe knows we need to continue the legacy. The world always needs another Gilmore girl. Pop tarts and Willie Wonka always," Lorelei smiles, embracing Rory, holding her close.

After some back and forth with Emily and her mom over spoiling the gender surprise, and a bunch of ohs and ahs from the guests, Rory finds herself alone in the apartment at last. Pretty soon, she would never be alone in the apartment, but she is grateful for the peace at this particular moment.

Rory suddenly feels very tired. She can't take any more surprises today. She grabs her phone, dialing a familiar number. The after a few rings, other end picks up.

"Hey," she says a hint of hopefulness in her voice, "Can I see you?"

Meanwhile at Luke's...Jess puts down his cell phone and finishes wiping down the last table for the night. His mind feels tired. He could barely concentrate all day after what happened earlier. All he keeps picturing is Rory walking off with Logan. He can not imagine, after the amazing night they had together, that Rory was considering letting that jerl back into her life. Couldn't she see the guy only cared about himself? Jess thought this was finally their time, but now he feels himself doubting everything. He hears some clanging coming from the storage room. He quickly heads in the direction of the noise only to met Luke in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Yeah...fine...just dropped a pot."

"You sure you're ok to be here old man? I mean I know they just shut down the old folks home but I'm sure we could work something out," Jess grins, happy to always find his sarcastic stride with Luke.

Luke gives an unconvincing fake laugh to Jess and pushes past him to lock up. "So, I heard you on the phone earlier, everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was just Rory."

"Just Rory huh? What's going on with you two? I mean obviously I don't need to hunt you down like when you were teenagers plus, I mean, she's already knocked up so there's that."

Jess gives Luke a 'that's not funny look' and then allows himself to be vulnerable.

"Well, to be honest with you, I thought that maybe there might be something there. I know after all these years right? It's like whenever I'm near her I can't help myself. I'm hooked. She is everything I would ever look for in someone. I've known that now for a while, I just never admitted it to myself I guess. Anyways...we were in the process of getting closer and now…"

"You mean now with Logan showing up?"

"Yeah...the nerve of that guy. I know he doesn't care for her the way she deserves to be treated. I can't believe she went off with him like that today. It didn't sit right with me."

Luke sits back on the counter a bit and looks sympathetically at Jess.

"You know the situation they are in is complicated. I mean I know from my experience with April. He's a father now whether he planned for it or not and any decent person would not want to miss out on that." Luke notices Jess' face form a frown as he stares out the window.

"But I want you to know that I saw them...or rather I heard them….er I was there when Rory brought Logan to the apartment."

"What? Luke what the heck were you doing there?"

"Hey, I was in a heated battle with some Ikea furniture ok, it was a tense situation and I was trying to work on the lamb to surprise Rory so I couldn't very well waltz out through the front door in the middle of their conversation."

"So you heard it?" Jess suddenly perks up, all ears.

"Yeah, it was brief, trust me. And it took every ounce of my strength not to rail into the guy…"

"Funny, I had that same urge to suppress earlier."

"Uh huh," Luke says, nodding simultaneously with Jess.

"The long and short of it is, you have nothing to worry about. Rory handled the situation very well. She held her ground and stood up for herself and demanded better from the guy...for their child, not for her. Listen, the guy is married and doesn't seem to be in any hurry to even tell his family about any of it." Jess' face pinches together in disgust. "Yeah, I know right, real stand up guy," Luke says, agreeing with Jess' reaction.

Jess leans back a bit, taking in the information. He should not have automatically jumped to the worst conclusion. He knew to expect better from Rory, but he just got her back and didn't want to lose her again.

"Hey Luke," Jess says, suddenly very serious, "Tell me, what was it like having known Rory since she was a kid...I mean or April...I mean...what I mean is...how do you do it? Be a father...or be someone a kid can look up to?"

A surprised expression briefly graces Luke's face, followed by one of joy. "Jess is really considering this father thing? And he's asking me!" he thinks. He can't help but be happy to be the person Jess was turning to for advice.

"Well," he begins, "It was easy for me, with Rory that is. She was always just there, and really easy to love and let in. April took a little bit more for me to adjust to since she was a surprise and well, halfway grown by the time I got to know her, but both situations turned out pretty well. I am close to both girls and I care for each of them very much. It's kind of this natural thing that came over me, like I was there to look out for them, to help them navigate this crazy world. Being a father has really been one of the greatest experiences of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world... May I ask where this is coming from?"

Jess is quiet for a moment, not sure if he is ready to say out loud that he is considering being a father figure for Rory's child when the whole thing was so new, but he had to at least consult Luke on it.

"I'm not sure yet. It's, it's all new for me and well, I feel myself getting to that place where maybe…" Jess trails off, not even sure he can complete his own thought. He suddenly feels an urge to get out of there and jumps forward making a beeline for the door. "Hey, I gotta go, but thanks Luke," he says looking over his shoulder. "Good talk man."


	13. Chapter 13

Jess hurries out of the diner and takes a sharp turn around the corner toward Rory's apartment when he suddenly runs smack dab into Lorelei.

"Woah there Sparky, where's the fire?" she muses.

Jess looks up at Lorelei, still in a daze, lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lorelei," he says getting ready to brush past her.

"Hey, wait a minute, I saw you there today...at the baby shower. Didn't really think that was your scene, what with the lack of booze and boxing ring…"

"Yeah, well…" Jess trails off not really being in the mood to have an awkward conversation with Lorelei.

"I thought it was nice, you showing up with something for the baby."

Jess' brow frays and he glares at Lorelei, not needing her sympathy. He takes a step forward, trying to move past her again but she continues.

"I just want you to know that it means a lot to Rory, you supporting her. It's a tough bag she's been handed and I'm sure you were not exactly looking to get involved in a situation like this but Rory is trying really hard to make a good life for herself and her child and I hope you can accept that and continue to be there for her. You are really important to her and I know she cares for you a great deal, although I still don't get the wardrobe choices." Jess briefly breaks his stoic look to give a half smile. "I hope you can figure out where you fit in all of this. I really hope it works out for everyone involved. I don't want to see anyone get hurt is all I'm saying…"

Jess gives Lorelei a quick nod, wanting to get out of the conversation as fast as it began. As he gets a few paces past her, she turns and yells to him.

"He Jess…"

He turns his head over his shoulder to look back at her.

"For what it's worth, I can see that you have grown up and are handling things much better than teenage you. And I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but I think you're the kind of person someone cold look up to."

Jess pauses and turns to fully face Lorelei, wondering if her words had a deeper meaning. Hearing this from her was unexpected and surprising, in a good way. Of all people in this crazy world, he never thought one of his most noted, former enemies would not only compliment him, but also put it out there that she believed in him, that he could possibly succeed at something he hadn't even had on his radar.

He slowly nods and his expression changes to one of gratitude. "Thanks, that actually means a lot." He finds himself smiling a tiny bit as Lorelei returns the smile. He gradually turns back to the direction of Rory's and walks off, a little more confidence in his step.

A few minutes later...Jess knocks on the door to Rory's apartment, he hears shuffling and then Rory appears at the door.

"Hey…" is all he can seem to muster up to say.

"Hey…" she answers back. "Come in…"

Jess scans the room, bags and tissue paper, baby clothes, and various contraptions he doesn't recognize fill up the space. He raises an eyebrow as he picks up a plastic wrapped bag labeled 'Grooming kit'. "Looks more like a torture kit," he thinks to himself.

Rory laughs nervously, "Oh sorry about all of this," she says, scrambling around to pick up piles of gifts. She shuffles, arms full of various objects, into the nursery and places them on the dresser. Jess steps into the room behind her, taking it all in. His expression goes from confused to surprised as he is bombarded by the pink walls and frilly decor. He feels his mouth gaping open a bit as he takes it all in, his gaze finally settling on Rory. He quickly closes his mouth and looks at her, his worries temporarily on hold as he breaths out in a soft voice, "It's a girl?"

Rory nods slowly, a small smile creeping up on her face. "Yes," she says, a hint of elation in her voice.

"Another Gilmore girl for the world," he smiles.

Jess and Rory stand together in the room, surrounded by possibilities and the unknown. Rory stares hopefully at Jess, who looks back at her. He tries to remember why he is there and what he wants to say to Rory about being disappointed in Logan's appearance but, for some reason, he can't contain his happiness for her.

After a few minutes, Rory breaks from the silence and motions to the main room. "Would you like to sit? I have a ton of leftover cake, almost too much even for me if you can believe it," she says trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"That does sound hard to believe," he jokes. He follows her into the dining area and sits in front of a huge piece of cake, frosting oozing off the top. He pushes the crumbs around and sighs, not sure where to begin. Before he can gather the rest of his thoughts, Rory breaks the silence.

"So, the shower was nice, my grandmother went over the top as usual."

"I can see that…" Jess says motioning to the sprawling 7 layer cake before them.

"Yeah, she even commissioned to have the baby's room done. Luke and my mom insisted on getting the crib though. Of course Luke stubbornly refused help putting it together, but he managed to figure it out...only took him about 6 hours."

"Sounds about right."

Rory, sensing that she has exhausted the small talk, sighs and looks at Jess, her eyes suddenly apologetic.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to brush you off. I was just surprised and flustered. I had NO idea that Logan was going to show up. I have my muddling grandmother to thank for that." Rory pauses, waiting for Jess to say something. He sits quietly, so she continues.

"I brought him here, and he gave me something for the baby. He told me that he hasn't even let his family know yet," she scoffs and continues. "He is still very much married and has his own life, which I have accepted for a while now. I just want you to know that. I want nothing from him, I need nothing from him and he is content with that. He does however, want to be, in some way, part of our child's life. I know that is difficult to think about. He will be around from time to time, but I can't keep him away. I have adimately refused anything else he has requested but denying him the right to see his child is not within my power. I just want you to hear that from me. I hope you can accept that. I hope that this will not put a strain on...whatever it is we are doing here. Again, I understand if this is a deal breaker. I hope it won't be because I still have strong feelings for you Jess and I want you to know I am not going anywhere and I sincerely hope you aren't either." With that Rory pauses to catch her breath and give Jess a chance to speak. She stares into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. She knew from the beginning that the situation would not be clear cut. She just hoped with every bone in her body that somehow, they could find their way back to the good place they were in.

Jess breaths in deep and reaches his hand across the table, taking Rory's in his. He strokes her fingers for a moment and finally meets her gaze.

"I understand," he finally manages to say, "And I appreciate your honesty with me. It still makes everything hard to come to terms with. I genuinely do not like that guy. But when I saw him in New York…"

"That's right! He mentioned that. Why didn't you tell me you saw him?"

"Because, nothing happened worth mentioning...except...Rory I saw the guy for who he is, a selfish jerk who is not worthy of your time and it seems that you have figured that out on your own. I just needed to experience it for myself I guess. I needed to truly understand that he won't be a threat to anything we try to create together." Jess searches Rory's eyes, looking for affirmation.

Rory looks down at her hand in Jess'. It feels so right, she never wants anything to come between them but, she couldn't help but have a lingering feeling deep in the back of her conscience that there was a microscopic possibility that if things didn't work out with her and Jess and the baby, that maybe Logan would be there for her. She quickly pushes any of those thoughts aside and refocuses on the man before her, who has done nothing but been there for her and has so far, been willing to go on this journey with her.

Rory finally smiles and gives Jess' hand a squeeze. "You have nothing to worry about there, you are right. I will give you that, you have always been a good judge of character. I am really happy with where we are right now. I know we both have some things to figure out, but I'm confident we will find out stride."

Jess feels the corners of his mouth creep up. He can't hide his feelings around Rory and he doesn't want to. He feels relief being able to let her in. It was as easy as breathing.

Rory smiles back at Jess but feels her eyes begin to droop. After all of the excitement from the day she is beat. Jess takes note, gets up and helps her out of her chair.

"As much as I would love to stay, you need some rest," he says pulling her close. He kisses her forehead and runs his hands threw her hair. Rory leans into him, his soft shirt creating a small cushion between her head and his hard chest.

Jess pulls away and heads toward the door, pausing before he walks out. He tries to hold back laughter as he turns to Rory. "I do just have one question…"

Rory's eyes get wide, wondering if there is something they had not discussed.

"Where is that delightful outfit I say you in earlier? I have never had a hankering to go to the county fair more…" at that, Jess cannot contain himself and bursts into roaring laughter.

Rory squints her eyes, now determined to get Jess back for her humiliation.

"And the toilet paper diaper! I mean the cherry on top!" He covers his face with his hand, trying to hold back.

"Aaaaaaaaand good night!" Rory says, pushing him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later… Jess walks through town, his mind still restless, trying to process everything. He had seen Rory a handful of times since their talk and was feeling more connected to her than ever. His body gets hot just thinking about it. He feels fulfilled in every sense but he can't help having a nagging feeling that something is missing. If he was being completely honest with himself, he knew why he really stayed in Stars Hollow, for her, but he was hoping to still do something more. Maybe he was feeling like this because he had gotten a letter in the mail detailing a proposal for the remainder of the publishing company to be sold off. His partners needed the money for their own endeavors but he wasn't so sure he was ready to completely leave the publishing world. He had received an offer to stay on at the parent company who was buying them out but he wasn't sure that was the path for him either. He had put down roots before in Philly but if he was going to stay, presumably in Stars Hollow, he knew needed something to focus his energy on.

As he walks, he finds himself coming upon the town book store, the one place in Stars Hollow he always felt like he fit in. Like an omen from the universe, he looks over and notices a sign up in the window. 'Closing Soon, All Sales Final'. His curiosity gets the better of him and he pushes through the front door. He steps in and looks around, the a familiar calm embraces him. He breathes deeply, loving the smell of the printed pages. He recalls all of the hours he spent in this place, glancing at his favorite spot on the floor in the classics section. The shelves are half empty, a somber sight. As he reaches out to pick up a copy of 'The Odyssey', Andrew rounds the corner.

"That's a good one," he smiles, a small twinkle in his old eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Jess replies, pausing before he can bring himself to ask the question that was burning on the tip of his tongue, "So you're closing up the place? I thought every town needs a good independent book store."

"Yes well, I'm beyond ready to retire. I want to do some traveling before I'm to bent out of shape to enjoy it."

"No one is taking the place over?"

"I offered it to my second cousin from Tucson but he can't stand cold weather. I assume Taylor will turn this place into a china doll shop or a Stars Hollow collectibles boutique," Andrew visibly shudders at the thought.

"Huh, that will be tragic…" Jess trails off as Andrew nods in agreement. "What if you got an offer to buy you out?"

"Really? That would be great, but I've been trying to sell the place for a few months now with no offers." Andrew's expression saddens a little at the thought of losing the place.

"Yeah, I might know a guy…" Jess cocks his head to the side, waiting to gauge Andrew's reaction.

"Well if you know someone, give them my information. I'll be here until the week after next, so they might want to think fast."

"Yeah, ok, I will...um let him know."

Jess puts down the book, takes one more look around, noting the amount of shelf space and the charm of the place, before slowly walking out the door.

A month later...Stars Hollow is a buzz with summer festivities. Taylor walks, hurriedly through town, in a huff, and bursts through the door to Luke's. Luke glances up from behind the counter in time to give Taylor an evil glare. Taylor glares back at Luke, prepared to march into battle for his precious midsummer festival. Not, of course, to be confused with the beginning of summer festival and the end of summer festival or whatever reason Taylor sees fit to celebrate.

Taylor opens his mouth ready to corner Luke with yet another untimely request but before he can get out his first puff of air, Luke beats him to the punch.

"Taylor, I told you, I am NOT catering the 'midsummer' festival so you can just huff and puff right out the door!"

"But Luke, the good towns people have grown accustomed to the quality of edible goods they receive at every Stars Hollow event. There are no exceptions! We simply must have your handcrafted cuisine Luke."

Luke glares up at Taylor from under a furrowed brow and grunts. He shifts his glare in the direction of Lorelei, who has been sitting, unassuming at the corner table. He shifts his weight onto his good foot and grunts to try to get her attention but she merely rustles her newspaper, pretending not to notice, yet loving every minute of the squabble.

"Taylor, once again, I am not, repeat, NOT going to provide food to a made up, random festival. Especially when we JUST HAD a 'beginning of summer festival'. Need I remind you what happened at the beginning of summer festival?"

Taylor pauses as his eyes widen innocently.

"Riiiight, so you are just going to forget Ms. Patty's doggy daycare savage beasts bum rushed my hot dog cart! Buns and mustard flying everywhere. Not to mention I spent the entire afternoon in the blazing sun, without sun screen, running after the muts as they ran amuck around town, bellies full I might add."

Taylor dramatical flings his hand to his hip. "Now really Luke, why don't you just provide a smaller menu item? See, I can compromise! What about something fried...something unique...like…"

"Don't you dare say French seaweed!" Luke yells in a rage.

"What? Oh Lord no! No one is eating that anymore. It's all about the Spanish kelp these days!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Luke rolls his eyes and throws his arms up in the air, ready to give up.

The diner goes quiet for a few minutes as Taylor stares Luke down. Luke stares back at Taylor, determined not to waiver when a customer calls him over for a refill. Finally, Luke breaks the stare down, forced to acknowledge his customer.

"All right...all right," Luke says addressing the customer, but Taylor takes the words as an affirmation that Luke is in.

"Great! So what can we put you down for... how about some fried pickles?"

Luke whipes his head around and frowns. "No pickles! Besides I haven't stocked any pickles in here since the incident which shall remain nameless!"

Lorelei finally looks up from the newspaper at Luke, eyes pleading. "But dear, I've always wanted to try fried pickles! All the other midsummer festivals have them why can't weeeeee?"

Luke's expression momentarily softens as he meets Lorelei's gaze and sighs. "Ugh! Ok, FINE! Pickles it is, but I'll have to do a rush order if you need them by the day after tomorrow."

"That'll be just fine!" Taylor says over his shoulder as he heads out the door, afraid to stick around to see if Luke changes his mind.

Lorelei smiles victoriously, saunters over to her husband, and gives him a kiss. "Thanks honey bunny."

Luke squints his eyes into a death stare. "You owe me."

"Right and on that note, I have a um thing...yup a definitely important thing I must do, um right now." Before Luke can protest, Lorelei is out the door, feet smacking the pavement.

It's hot outside but not unbearable yet. Lorelei takes in the town sights as she heads down the way, "Should Kirk be operating that forklift?" she wonders as Kirk begins lowering a baby pool full of water onto the grass by the gazebo. Just then, Taylor comes running into view waving his arms frantically. Kirk is so focused on the task at hand he doesn't notice Taylor and manages to spill the entire contents of the pool on Babette's flower display.

Lorelei digs her heels into the ground, prepared to settle into observing the latest amusement when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. The heavy curtains up in the old bookstore, covering the window look like they are moving. The place had been closed down for a few weeks and she was wondering what oddity would pop up in its place. As much as she wanted to see Kirk, flailing around in ankle deep kiddie pool water, her curiosity pulls her away.

She leans her head to the side and squints through the window. "There it is again, the curtain moved! I knew it!" she thinks. Without bothering to worry about formalities, she finds herself tugging at the bookstore door. It opens easily and she steps inside. She reels back quickly, shocked by what she sees.

"Jess…" she says, not trying to hide her shock.

Jess looks up from the window display he is working on, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"Lorelei….I...um…"

Before Jess can explain his presence in the book store, Lorelei looks behind him to see a full window display of nothing but Rory's book. Her eyes get wide and her mouth gapes open.

"What is all of this?"

"This..this is Rory's book." Jess picks up a copy and hands it to Lorelei.

Lorelei runs her hand over the cover and across the binding. It is her first time seeing it in print. She opens to the cover page to see a gorgeous picture of Rory staring back at her and suddenly she is filled with pride. She can feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she looks up at Jess.

"Did you, do this?"

"Write the book, no, can't say that I have, but I just might have been the inspiration for a few chapters and…"

"I mean publish it, did you publish Rory's book?"

Jess nods as a small smile creeps up onto his face.

"And this," she gestures to the store, "I thought Andrew…"

"Sold this place to me. I figured I'd read them, I wrote one, I published them, only thing left to do was sell them. Welcome to the new Stars Hollow Books store."

"What kind of lamo name is that?"

"Well I was thinking of calling it 'Enter Sandman' but I decided to stick with tradition. So what do you think."

Lorelei stares at the piles of Rory's book, the bold, black lettering glistening in the store's light.

"I think it's beautiful,' she breathes out as a small tear slides down her cheek.

"Well I'm glad, so it looks like you will be seeing a lot more of me for a long time," Jess pauses, waiting to hear Lorelei's reaction to the news.

Lorelei smiles, her eyes warm with happiness. She can't stop herself from reaching out to hug Jess. "I'm really proud of you. I know you will make this an amazing place. And I'm sure Rory will love the display...or be completely embarrassed by it, but don't you change a thing no matter what she says!"

"I wasn't planning to," Jess smiles back.

Lorelei starts to leave and realizes she has the book in her hand. She turns to hand it back to Jess.

"No keep it, it's yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come back next week, I'm hoping to have the author here to do a book signing."

Lorelei sighs and looks down at the book. She presses it to her chest and breaths in, finally ready to read it. She smiles at Jess one last time before she heads back out into town.

The two days later...Jess needs a break from restocking the shelves. He is trying to sync up the bookstore grand opening with the midsummer festival so he can surprise Rory. He is scrambling to finish by this afternoon but hunger gets the better of him and he heads over to Luke's for a bite. He walks in and notices Luke is overwhelmed.

"Oh, Jess, thank goodness!"

"Hello to you too…"

"Look, I need a favor…"

"No, I wasn't here to eat or anything…"

"Sorry, I'm swamped here and Taylor needs his precious pickles or the third monthly Stars Hollow festival thing will be ruined. My guy couldn't get them to me yesterday since it was short notice so I need you to run out to New Haven to pick up the order."

"Now? That's almost all the way to the city! I have plans with Rory later."

"Really? It's not like anything is going to happen to Rory in the few hours you are gone. Look, take my truck, run over there and grab the stuff and come back. It's still early you will get back in time. Not that I will be disappointed if they don't make it in time."

"Are you sending me on a suicide pickle mission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're sending me to get pickles with little to no hope of making it back here in time, with a near guarantee that I will be stuck in traffic one or both ways. That's pickle suicide man."

"Whatever, just take the keys and go." And with that, Luke throws Jess the keys and turns back to putting an order together. Jess narrows his gaze and prepares to go off on Luke again but realizes it's no use. He reluctantly takes the keys and heads out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day...Taylor taps his foot impatiently on the floor of Luke's, staring at his watch while Luke tries to ignore him from behind the counter, writing in his order book. The tension mounts between them as the clock ticks away. Suddenly, the front door jerks open. Taylor and Luke both hold their breath, hoping to see Jess but instead see...Kirk, out of breath.

"Luke! Luke! The people are starting to arrive and they are hungry! Please tell me you have some food for them!"

"I sure do Kirk, they can walk right through that door, sit down, and open a menu."

Taylor frowns and finally breaks his silence. "Oh for pete's sake Luke, where is Jess? I bet he went on some ridiculous off roading side trip or better yet, ran into some of his old hoodlum friends from the city and…"

"Taylor, Jess wouldn't do that, besides, he has 300 lbs of pickles with him so there's hardly any scheming he can get away with, with cargo like that. He'll be here ok?"

"Fine, but you have him bring them over AS SOON as he gets here ok, not a second later!"

"Aye aye captain," Luke says, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Taylor doesn't even bother to acknowledge Luke as he follows Kirk out the door.

Meanwhile, outside, the people of Stars Hollow begin to arrive at the grand midsummer festival. Rory and Lorelei walk arm in arm up to the town center.

"Ugh," Rory moans, "It's hot and I'm so heavy!"

"Hot and heavy huh, sounds like a good combination to me!" Lorelei winks.

"I'm serious mom. Why did we come to this thing again?"

"Um, the free food and free entertainment! I'm telling you, watching Kirk try to swim in the baby pool is soooo worth it! You should totally make it front page news for the next issue of the Gazette!"

Rory gives her mom a sideways glance, obviously not amused. As she slowly moves forward, Rory notices how hard it is to extend her legs, every step feeling like she is lifting a ton of bricks.

"Well, the Gazette might have to run some throwback articles because I am going to need a break!"

"What about Jess, he can't help out?"

"He's been kind of busy lately actually. He's actually been acting sort of secretive and to be honest I'm getting a little worried. He begged me to make sure I came to the festival today so there better be some good explanations."

"My dear, for once, I can tell you, you most certainly have nothing to worry about…"

"What is that supposed to mean? You know something don't you!"

And with that, Lorelei breaks from her grip on Rory's arm and waves her hand dramatically in the air. "Oh hey there Babette!" she says, purposefully walking off.

Rory rolls her eyes and walks over toward Kirk, who is wearing kiddie floaties on his forearms and a rubber duckie hat, holding a clipboard.

"Dare I ask what is going on over here?" she inquires.

"Rory, great! Is your mom here?"

"Yeah, just over there…" Rory points in the direction of Babette's flower stand.

"Good, we need you to line up in front of the Gazebo now!" Kirk commands.

"What? Why?"

"No time for questions, just grab your mom and line up!"

Rory gives Kirk a quizzical look but decides she better follow along. "Stars Hollow traditions are not to be messed with," she thinks.

Rory waddles as fast as her lead legs will carry her over to her mom, who has moved on to making friends with the ponies at the pony ride.

"I like Buttercup here! Can we keep her?" Lorelei turns to Rory, batting her eyes.

"Come on mom, we are needed over there," Rory points in the direction of Kirk and the small crowd that formed around him.

"But…But..Buttercup!"

"Mom, no one is saving Buttercup right now, let's go."

Rory pulls her mom away from the fuzzy creature over to the crowd of people.

"Ok folks, this is important! Does everyone have a partner? Line up! The relay race is laid out between the cones, outlined by the dotted yellow line. Each team will compete until all but two teams are eliminated. The two that remain will battle for town bragging rights and a chance to win this delightful fruit basket put together by our own Stars Hollow basketball team." Kirk shoots his competitive nemesis, one Lorelei Gilmore, a confident stare.

"Oh no he doesn't!" Lorelei whispers to Rory. "We must NOT let Kirk win!"

"Ugh, mom! A relay race? I'm pretty sure that involves movement that I am not capable of."

"But Rory, my sweet, daughter, need I remind you of the danceathon of 2002?"

"You have to bring that up EVERY TIME?"

Lorelei smiles a wide, toothy grin at Rory, whose mouth hangs open in disgust. After a moment of pleading with her mom, Rory finally shrugs, giving up as she pulls her hair back, desperate for any relief from the heat.

The Gilmore girls take their place in line, 5th to go, up against Gypsy and Henry, Rory's 13 year old paper delivery boy recruit. She recruited him three weeks ago, when it became apparent that her body was no longer able to make the journey around town to make deliveries any more.

Rory looks around, past the relay contestants to the outskirts of town. "Where is he?" she wonders. Jess had begged her for almost an hour to come out to the festival the day before. He made her promise on a box of twinkies that she would show up. She feels her shoulders slump a little at the lack of Jess in the landscape. She scruntches her face in disapproval. Taylor had gone overboard this year, planning one festival for each month of the summer. Even Rory knew it was overkill. Still, she wonders where the man who had put her up to this was so she could at least make him take her place in the relay race to give her mom a chance at winning.

Before she can scan the trees by Doose's, her mom gently tugs her over to the start line where Taylor hands her a spoon and an egg.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she says, looking over to her mother. Lorelei looks back over to her and mouths the words "beat Kirk," with a determined look on her face.

Rory signs as she sets her egg on her spoon. Just as she gets the egg balanced, Taylor waves a flag right in front of her face.

"GO!"

Lorelei takes off in a flash, like there is a steaming pile of pop tarts waiting for her at the finish line. The crowd starts yelling excitedly as Rory carefully waddles forward, her spoon swaying in tune with her egg. A smile of confidence crosses her face as she rounds the corner. "I think I can do this!" she says, willing herself to waddle faster. She sees herself catching up to her mother, who is neck and neck with Gypsy. As she gets ready to take another big step, she suddenly feels odd. She feels…wet? She looks over her shoulder briefly at the baby pool, siting at least a full 2 yards away. "What is going on?" she thinks. Suddenly, Rory comes to a screeching halt, the egg teeters on the spoon but remains. She looks down, everything seems to be moving in slow motion at that moment. She looks back up to see her mom cross the finish line and turn around to wave Rory over to finish the race. Rory's face goes blank, her mind, numb. The yelling from the crowd slowly starts to fade out.

Lorelei's face goes from encouraging to concerned. She stops waving her arms as everything goes quiet.

"Rory?..." she says, a hint of worry in her voice.

Rory stares straight at her mom for what seems like forever, the universe is suddenly still, and it's just her and Lorelei.

"Mom," she says, panic creeping into her voice, "I think my water broke."

In an instant, the last of the hushed murmurs from the town stop and it becomes pin drop quiet. Everyone in the vicinity turns to face Rory, eyes wide with terror. In that moment, Lorelei's reflexes take over, she runs over and reaches her arms out to embrace Rory and comfort her.

As soon as Lorelei makes it to Rory and touches her, Rory is pulled back into reality. She blinks a few times, like waking from a dream. She feels dampness stream down her pants legs and the muffled voices around her suddenly become clear, and loud. She realizes Kirk, and the rest of the town is fully freaking out.

"Her water broke! HER WATER BROKE PEOPLE! This is not a drill!" Kirk screams. And like a flare signaling the beginning of the running of the bulls, the towns people begin scrambling in all different directions in a panic.

"Now everyone don't panic, ok Definitely DO NOT PANIC!" Kirk yells, his voice getting more upset at the uttering of every syllable.

Lorelei glares at Kirk for a second then refocuses back on Rory. "Why don't you sit down over here while I get the Jeep ok?"

"Mom, I'm not sure I can sit down," Rory says, staring down at her wet pants. She looks up at her mom with fear in her eyes.

"Ok, ok...um Patty, can you stay here with Rory. I'm going to run and get the Jeep."

"Of course dear, whatever you need!" Patty takes Lorelei's place next to Rory as Lorelei heads over to the side of Luke's where she left the Jeep. She is slightly concerned because the main reason she left it there was because….it wouldn't start yesterday.

At this point, Luke is outside, craning his neck to get a look at what all the commotion is about. He eyes soften when he sees Lorelei heading in his direction.

"Oh, thank God! The way everyone is running around in a panic I thought some catastrophe had occured."

Lorelei looks over at Luke, the determination of a soon to be grandmother in her eyes. "Something IS happening Luke...Rory is getting ready to have the baby!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Come on I need you to help me start the Jeep!"

Luke and Lorelei both try several times but the Jeep refuses to start, sputtering in angry refusal.

"Darn! What terrible timing! Where is your truck?" Lorelei asks, trying to keep her voice sounding calm.

"Ugh! Jess has it. He went to pick up the stupid pickles! Damn it Taylor!"

"Ok, ok, I've been away from Rory for too long, those loons might have trampled her by now. Call Jess and I will make sure Rory is ok and see whose car we can borrow."

"Right!"

A few minutes after Lorelei walks off, Jess pulls up in Luke's truck, loaded down with 300 lbs of pickles. He looks over his shoulder to see a small crowd gathered around the gazebo. Everyone is failing around, voices in a panic.

"What's going on over there?" he asks Luke, who he notices is walking towards him at a rapid pace.

"It's Rory! Her water broke. She's in labor. I need the truck, Lorelei's jeep won't start. We need to get her to the hospital now!"

Jess doesn't hesitate a moment, adrenaline taking over. He rips open the door, hops in, starts the engine, and begins to pull off.

"I got this!" he yells at Luke as the wheels burn rubber on the pavement. He leaves a flustered Luke in the dust and drives up next to the crowd.

"Rory!" he yells. The mob of people parts just enough for him to spot her. Without hesitating, he leaps from the running vehicle and swoops in to get Rory.

"Let's get you out of here," he says, trying to keep his voice calm amongst the confusion. He walks her over to the truck and buckles her in, Lorelei right behind him.

"Are you sure you've got this?"

"We'll be fine. My car's parked around back at Luke's. We'll see you there." Jess gives Lorelei a reassuring look.

Lorelei stands there, upset and worried but her mind is too clouded to protest as she watches Jess pull off with her daughter, soon to be grandaughter, and 300 lbs of pickles clanging in the bed of the truck.

"Lorelei! Lorelei!" she hears a voice pulling her back into the panic stricken crowd.

"Quick Lorelei! Take Bitsy! She's an old girl but she's got some spunk in her step!" Kirk yells, waving Bitsy's reigns from the pony ride. Lorelei rolls her eyes and does her best to run in the direction of Luke's, past Krik.

"Lore..oh for pete's sake...Taylor! Taylor! Quick, grab Nibbles! Let's go people we haven't a minute to lose here! We have to get Rory to the hospital!" Kirk screams as Babette scurries past.

"Kirk sugar, really, I'm getting a ride with Patty. I'm not sure they have livestock parking at the hospital," she yells over her shoulder.

As fast as Babette whizzes past Kirk, Taylor flies by on his bicycle.

"Kirk, you better hurry up if we are going to make it in time!" he exclaims, almost running into a table in a hurry.

"Geez, you would think it's the zombie apocalypse around here," Luke mutters as Lorelei approaches him.

"Where's Jess' car? We have to go...now! I really can't miss this!" she says with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, right, I think the keys are on the desk upstairs. Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rory is oddly quiet in the truck as Jess drives quickly but carefully to the hospital. She stares off into space, trying to focus on the task at hand but can't help but think about the magnitude of what is about to happen. Her life is hours away from changing forever. She had read all of the parenting books she could get a hold of, she had read the mom blogs, she had gone to the birthing class, and watched the miracle of life video online, which she really wished she hadn't. All of her research gave her a solid knowledge base but, she knew that she would not fully be able to comprehend the situation until she had lived through it. It was one of those life experiences that was so unique to every woman, that no matter how much she gathered from her research, and she was terrified that this was not like a test she could prepare for. "The next time I go to Stars Hollow, I will be a mother," she thinks to herself. "I will never be alone again...well not ever again but…"

"Oh my God! I forgot the hospital bag! Th...the class and the books they said I NEED the hospital bag! I have the baby's clothes in there! We have to go back!" she looks over at Jess in a panic, not sure if she wants to go back for the bag or just so she doesn't have to face what is about to happen.

Jess glances over at her momentarily, an unwavering sense of confidence flows through him.

"It'll be ok Rory. I'll have Luke go and get it after he drops off Lorelei. Look at me ok, you are going to be fine. You are going to do great. Please, just believe me."

Rory slowly nods, grateful to have Jess with her on this part of her journey. After a few minutes, she begins to calm down, just as they pull into the hospital entrance. She gives Jess a momentary look of panic and he gently rests his hand on her leg. She realizes that this very well might be one of their last moments alone together. She feels compelled to reach over and hold him, to live in the moment, but before she can manage to lift her arms, she feels a twinge of pain.

"Ugh," she groans. "I think I'm having a contraction...uuuuuhhh."

Jess snaps back into focus and jumps out of the truck. He catches a whiff of something odd as he runs around the back. He looks over his shoulder at the bed of the truck and realizes he has 300 lbs of pickles, roasting in the afternoon sun. He quickly puts the thought out of his head while he opens the passenger door and gingerly takes Rory's hand as he guides her out of the truck.

Once they get inside, Jess frantically looks around for help. A nurse heading toward the elevator, who has seen this scene a time or two before, alters her course to meet Rory and Jess at the door.

"Labor and delivery I presume?"

"Yes," Jess responds, as he holds up Rory with his arm around her.

"Ok, I'll take her from here, it's on the 5th floor. You can go ahead and park you're...um..vehicle...are those….um pickles?" the nurse asks, noticing the stacks of labeled pallets in the back.

"Oh, yeah. Those...ended up taking a little detour."

"I see…"

Jess nervously smiles and moves his gaze to Rory. His eyes widen as he stares at her bright blue eyes, filled with fear.

"I will be right back ok? You are doing great."

Rory can't seem to find the words to speak but she nods, acknowledging Jess' reassurance. She holds his gaze as long as she can until she feels the nurse pull her away.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Luke and Lorelei pull into the hospital. Lorelei is elated and worried all at the same time. Luke pulls up to the entrance and gives Lorelei a hug.

"You're gonna do great. You are going to be the best grandmother," he says, placing his hand on her leg.

Lorelei can barely contain her smile, her eyes fill with tears, unable to hold back her emotions.

"Thanks," she says. She gives Luke a quick hug and jumps out.

As soon as she walks through the door, all worry and doubt leave her as she transcends into the pillar of support she knows her daughter will need.

She asks for directions at the information desk, gets on the elevator, and heads upstairs. When the doors open, she sees Jess, standing in the waiting room, looking solitary yet strong. She gradually approaches him, not wanting to startle him by her presence.

"Hey there, where's Rory?"

"Oh, hey, they took her back to room 502. She told me to wait here for you."

"Ok, great," Lorelei says, getting ready to dash off. Before she does, she turns to Jess. "Can you give us a minute?" Her eyes emulating the feeling of a mother who wanted to share a moment alone with her daughter in a time when she so completely understood what Rory was going through.

"Of course," Jess responds, understanding in his voice.

Lorelei smiles and squeezes Jess' shoulder for a moment as a thank you. She gradually removes him from her grasp and heads down the hall to share a sacred mother, daughter moment.

A few minutes later, Luke shows up from the parking lot looking flustered.

"Jess! Jess! Oh thank God! Look, a small security team has cornered our caravan of crazies from Stars Hollow in the parking lot and well, I might need you to help me wrangle a few ponies before Kirk gets arrested."

"Are you serious man? Rory's about to have the baby."

"I asked Liz about it and apparently these sorts of things take hours, sometimes days. We'll be back in time." Just then, loud commotion can be heard from outside the window in the waiting room. Jess leans over and pulls back the curtain to see Taylor and Kirk in a heated discussion with the hospital security staff. Two ponies, Kirk, Taylor, Babette, and Patty are all lined up on the sidewalk.

Jess grunts and turns to Luke who shrugs his shoulders. Jess looks down the hallway one more time before stomping off with Luke down the opposite corridor.

Down the hall in the hospital room, Lorelei slowly opens the door to see Rory, looking tired and sweaty in a large bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have entered the mental ward...I'll just be leaving now I guess.." Lorelei says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mom, I haven't gone fully crazy yet."

Lorelei smiles and floats over to Rory.

"How you feeling?"

"I would be feeling better if they would let me eat something! This place is like satan's foodless sanctuary."

Lorelei walks over to the small table in the corner, grabs a pen and paper and brings it back over to her.

"Ok, we are in fact, about to write THE most important list of your life...what food do you want Luke to smuggle in here?"

"Mom, we can't just go breaking the rules."

"Now what fun would labor be without a little rule breaking?"

"That's just the thing, I don't think you can muster an ounce of fun out of this labor stuff no matter how hard you try."

"Oh I know! Let's get the doctor to record the whole thing so we can have it to play back for your grandmother! Ha! Maybe we can actually cut in some shots from some crazy wild animal giving birth just to see her reaction!"

"Mom, plea…" Rory can't finish protesting as another, stronger contraction comes.

"Ok, that looks pretty bad. Where's the room service button around here?"

Rory gathers all of her strength to point to the nurse's call button on the other side of the bed. She tries to concentrate through the contraction but terror fills her eyes.

Lorelei frowns and takes her hand.

"You can do this honey," she says soothingly. "I never realized watching your motherly instinct form would rev up my own so much!" As she watches Rory wince in pain, Lorelei realizes that trying to infuse humor into the situation was not the way to go. "Right, I will call the nurse."

Several hours and much negotiation with the hospital security staff later, including the promise of a free meal at Luke's, Luke and Jess return to the waiting room with the rest of the Stars Hollow motley crew. Luke, Taylor, and Kirk are all still arguing. Jess rolls his eyes and breaks from the crowd to head down to Rory's room, feeling like there is nothing more he can do to help the grumpy old men out. He carefully opens the door and his jaw drops in awe. Sitting up in the bed is Rory, Lorelei by her side. In Rory's arms a small, pinkish face peeks out from a blanket. Jess is suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of joy and admiration for Rory.

Loreli and Rory both smile up at Jess and he quietly walks toward them, terrified of alarming the baby.

He sits down next to Rory and takes her hand. "Luke told me it would take a long time for her to come. I didn't realize she would come so fast. She is beautiful. I'm so sorry I missed it. I can't believe it. Kirk and Taylor brought the funny farm to the hospital...literally." He stares at the small bundle while she sleeps soundly. He looks over at Lorelei, happiness overflowing from his chest. "Congratulations grandma."

Lorelei stares at her perfect granddaughter, finding it hard to remember the rest of the world exists. The three sit in silence for a few minutes before Lorelei looks up, her gaze moving between Rory and Jess. She suddenly senses that Rory and Jess need a moment to exist in the space with the baby.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Luke to make sure he didn't wrap Taylor in one of those adorable baby blankets and throw him down the elevator shaft."

Rory smiles up at her mom, grateful she got to share in the birth experience with her, even if she did almost faint...twice.

"Thanks mom," she says, her voice tired from the events of the afternoon.

Lorelei nods and heads out the door.

After the door closes, Rory and Jess are alone with the baby.

Jess stares at Rory, even sweaty and exhausted, she looks amazing. A proud and strong mom sits before him, the girl he always wanted to be around and finally had in his life. In that moment, Jess feels himself swell with happiness. "This feels right," he thinks. He suddenly knew, in this moment, he loved Rory more than ever. His eyes water at the sides a bit, his body trying its hardest to hold his emotions back. His mouth however, can't seem to keep the growing emotions inside and he finds his feelings rolling off his tongue.

"Rory," he begins.

"Yes," she says, her eyes full of peace and bliss.

"In all of the years I've known you, I need you to know that I have loved you but never as much as I do in this moment. Rory, I want you to know that I'm in love with you."

A wide smile covers Rory's face, at hearing Jess' feelings. She is almost too full in the moment, not sure she can handle any other life shattering events crammed into one afternoon.

In a rapid breath, she responds, "I'm in love with you Jess."

The small creases on the sides of Jess' mouth turn up, his eye shine, filled with the sight of his soulmate. He gently leans over the baby to give Rory a kiss. After a minute of sharing space and time, they rejoin each other's gaze and turn their attention to the baby.

"I was so caught up in everything, I forgot to ask...What's her name?"

Rory smiles and looks down at her daughter.

"Stella," she breaths out.

Jess frays his brow, trying to place the name.

Rory sighs, "I actually just liked it. That was it."

"Really? I thought you would just name her Lorelei."

"Yeah, that's been done before, I wanted her to have her own name, to forge her own path, whatever that may be."

"Well if she's anything like the other Gilmore Girls, she is going to be a firecracker for sure."

Epilogue (five years later):

"Well, here we go again," Rory says.

Lorelei, looks over at her daughter, and squeezes her arm tight.

"Ah yes, who can miss the Stars Hollow midsummer festival!"

"Yes, it's really become a thing."

"Yes, and you know what that means, it's reenactment tiiiiiiiime!"

"Mom, reenactments should be reserved for war. Stuffy shirts and bayonets, not wet pants and Kirk unleashing a pack of ponies."

"But what about our annual trip to the hospital to deliver 300 lbs of rotting pickles?"

"Yeah, let's get riiiiight on that," Rory says, sarcastically as she rounds the corner. The center of town comes into view, Patty's flower stand is in bloom, Kirk is dressed in full cowboy attire, running the pony ride, and Taylor is standing next to Luke at the fried pickle booth. Luke dons his usual scowl as he gives Taylor a sideways glance. Taylor is excitedly gesturing at the group of photographers and journalists gathered around, munching on pickles. As Lorelei and Rory approach, Taylor's bragging gets louder, his gestures even more pronounced.

"Yes! And these are our FAMOUS Stars Hollow fried pickles! Why these little babies are pure small town delicacies. Fried pickles of this caliber can only be found right here in Stars Hollow! As your fellow news people will tell you, they have been featured in everything from the Times to the Tribune! Yes, step right up! Oh you want a picture? Come here Luke!"

Taylor reaches over and grabs Luke too quickly for him to protest. Taylor's smile nearly breaks the camera while Luke frown deepens, showcasing his discontent with all of the attention.

Lorelei and Rory throw their heads back and laugh as they pass by the scene. Luke shoots them a 'why me' look.

"Should we save him?" Rory asks.

"Nooooo, I think he's starting to like all of the attention."

"Who knew that something Luke created would finally put Stars Hollow on the map!"

"Yeah, I think we should get all sorts of junk made up with their pictures on it. Like a Luke and Taylor apron. Oooooo or a Luke and Taylor comforter set! The pillows can be in the shapes of pickles!"

Rory smiles at the thought. As she looks past the media mob, on the other side of the gazebo, a pair of familiar eyes meet hers. Her heart stops for a moment, an excited shiver runs up her spine.

From across the grassy meadow, Jess hears one of his favorite sounds, Rory's laughter. He looks up to meet her gaze, the sun glistening off her dark locks. Her smile is contagious and he can't help but grin back at her like the love sick puppy he happily admits to being. Just then, he feels a tug on his pants leg. He looks down to see Stells, the only other girl in the world who has him wrapped around her finger. He smiles at her lovingly.

"Can I go on the pony ride?"

"Sure, as long as you don't let Kirk lead the pony."

"Ok!" Stells says. She turns to head toward the pony ride when she spots her favorite people in the world.

"Mommy and grandma!" she squeals with delight.

"Hey kid," Rory says as she gives her a hug.

"And where were you headed to little missy?" Lorelei asks.

"I was going to get a pony ride with Kirk!"

"Oh nooooo," Lorelei's face scrunches up. "How about we go rescue grandpa Luke and go get some pie?"

"Yeah!" Stella yells as she jumps up and down excitedly.

Lorelei turns to Rory and winks as she takes Stella's hand, leading her over to Luke.

As Rory watches them walk off, she feels a warm presence near here. She turns to see Jess putting his arm around her. Her eyes twinkle in the July heat while butterflies dance in her stomach. She loves that she is still so in love with this man. Without any hesitation, she runs her hand through Jess' hair and brings her mouth to his. Their kiss is sweet and slow. It lingers just long enough. They finally pull away from each other and smile.

Rory laces her arm through Jess' and leads him over to the gazebo. They sit together on the steps for a while, taking it all in, the people enjoying the day, the overly done decorations, the reporters from far and wide, and the happy energy that surrounds them.

Rory looks down at her hands and fidgets with a small gold band on her ring finger. Other than the birth of her daughter, this small token is a reminder of the best day of her life. She looks up again at Jess, his dark hair tumbles in the breeze. She takes a deep breath, more out of excitement than nervousness and finally decides the moment is right.

"Jess," she begins.

"Yeah," he responds, taking her in.

"I'm pregnant."

Acknowledgements:

On November 25th, 2016, my sister and I sat down to binge watch the Gilmore Girls "A Year in the Life." We were both filled with anticipation and excitement. However, in the chaos of the day after Thanksgiving, we were not able to make it through the entire 4 seasons (episodes.) A few days later, after pushing off other responsibilities, I finally finished the revival. The next day, I got a text from my sister. We were both shocked to hear the last four words. After a couple of days passed and endless texts flew back and forth between us, I could not hold in the need to write what we thought might happen after the last four words.

I wrote this originally as therapy for my sister and I to create a world of answers. She was the one who encouraged me to publish it in this forum for others who might be looking for the same thing. Throughout this process, whenever I encountered writer's block, she was there to give me the push I needed to help me refocus and find the voices of Star Hollow. So thank you dear sister for sticking it out with me! Some of the scenes I included were requested by her. I wrote them for her to give them life. I realize there will always be more to the Jess and Rory saga but for now, this felt like the right ending.

I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for sticking out this journey with me. This is the first time I have ever published fanfic and I am so grateful for your kind words and enthusiastic recounts of the story. I wrote a lot of the content quickly, with little editing, as I'm sure you noticed, so I could get it out there faster. Someday I might go through and edit it. I want to also encourage others not to let that little voice of doubt in the back of your head tell you, you can't write. I let that voice silence me for far too long.

Again, thanks for the support, Gilmore Girls 4eva!


End file.
